Harry Potter y los poderes sagrados
by Reliquias23
Summary: Esta historia tiene seis protagonistas, que se ven inmiscuidos en una guerra que no eligieron pero que deben afrontar; es una historia de muerte, ambición y traición pero también de amistad, fantasía y amor. En definitiva, esta es una historia de magia...
1. La Segunda Guerra Mágica

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Néstor, con su pelo rizado cayéndole sin control sobre la frente, suspiró profundamente en un gesto de cansancio y se frotó los ojos sentándose en el suelo del pasillo. Era la tercera vez esa semana que lo llamaba para que fuera a verlo y ya estaba harto; se vio tentado de volver a entrar en el dormitorio y decírselo él mismo a Gabriel, pero no se sentía con las suficientes fuerzas. Se apuntó mentalmente que hablaría con Dumbledore sobre el tema para que intercediera, él sabría tranquilizarlo.

Ya tenía suficientes problemas en los que pensar como para preocuparse por las inquietudes de su hermano. Fudge por fin había aceptado el regreso de lord Voldemort, pero no es que ese hecho les sirviera de demasiada ayuda; los ataques de los mortífagos se sucedían cada semana y éstos parecían multiplicarse, volviéndose más sanguinarios cada vez. Mientras tanto, a la vez que la misma atmósfera de miedo e inseguridad que había sacudido la comunidad mágica hacía tantos años se cernía de nuevo sobre Inglaterra, el Ministerio en pleno plantaba cara al enemigo a la vez que debía proteger a los muggles. Al menos, ahora él, como miembro de la Orden del fénix, ya no tenía que ocultarse ante ningún otro trabajador del Ministerio y podía actuar con libertad.

Volvió a suspirar al recordar el último gran ataque de Voldemort sucedido unos días atrás, en el que el Innombrable en persona se había dirigido junto con un grupo de sus mejores mortífagos a la prisión de Azkaban y la había tomado por la fuerza. Néstor acudió con sus compañeros aurores y supo en seguida que nunca lograría borrar esas imágenes de su memoria: Las puertas selladas, trozos de los guardias magos de la prisión tirados por todas partes y miles de dementores rodeando el edificio, cubriéndolo todo con su hedor frío y buscando algún indicio más de vida que devorar. En ese momento, oficialmente los dementores y Azkaban dejaron de ser propiedad del Ministerio para pasar a estar bajo el mando del Señor Tenebroso. Había sido un mes muy duro, sin duda, pero estaba seguro de que lo peor aún estaba por llegar.

Se levantó del suelo y empezó a bajar las escaleras de la lúgubre mansión de los Black. Nada había cambiado en la casa en el último mes (todo estaba tan viejo y sucio como siempre), excepto que su legítimo dueño, el prófugo Sirius Black, había sido asesinado a manos de su propia prima. Fue una terrible noticia para todos, especialmente para Gabriel, que había entablado una muy buena amistad con Sirius en sus últimos meses de vida.

Le lanzó una mirada de repugnancia a la colección de cabezas de elfos domésticos de las paredes y se dirigió a la cocina. Al pasar por delante de un gran cuadro del vestíbulo, las cortinas negras que lo cubrían se descorrieron de pronto, mostrando así a la persona más odiada por Sirius, su madre. No obstante, antes de que la señora Black pudiera siquiera retorcerse, Néstor sacó su varita con agilidad del bolsillo de la túnica, hizo una floritura en el aire y las cortinas volvieron a ocultarla, transformando sus gritos en un simple eco. Satisfecho, bajó hacia el sótano. La cocina no era una habitación muy acogedora (pues tenía más bien aspecto de gigantesca cueva) pero debía ver en ese momento al otro habitante de la casa. Llamó a una puerta que había al fondo y, tras esperar pacientemente unos instantes, intentó abrirla él mismo. Estaba cerrada.

─¡Kreacher! Sé que estás ahí. Ábreme, tengo que hablar contigo.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido y una cabeza amorfa y repleta de arrugas surgió entre la oscuridad de la sala de la caldera. El último descendiente de la familia de elfos que había visto al bajar, lo miraba enseñándole los puntiagudos dientes con su habitual mirada de odio en el rostro.

─El maldito auror dice que quiere hablar con Kreacher pero Kreacher no quiere porque lo odia. Kreacher lo odia por continuar mancillando con su presencia esta noble casa, aunque odia más a su miserable hermano. Él sí que es despreciable ─murmuraba entre dientes.

─¿Has terminado? Tengo prisa ─el elfo volvió a decir algo en voz más baja pero él no lo oyó─. Escucha, ahora debo irme pero quiero que dentro de un rato le subas algo de cenar a Gabriel.

Kreacher fue hacia el mueble más cercano arrastrando los pies, con el trapo inmundo que siempre llevaba atado a la cintura oscilando a cada paso. Agarró una olla con una de sus huesudas manos y se dio la vuelta, blandiéndola como si se tratara de una espada.

─Kreacher no acepta órdenes de semejante escoria, él solamente obedece a la señora Black, su única ama.

─La señora Black está muerta y ahora tu amo es Albus Dumbledore. Creo que tienes que hacer un poco de memoria y recordar una orden suya en particular: Nos debes obediencia, a mí y a mi hermano, ya sabes, el despreciable ─repuso él con media sonrisa.

Dio un paso hacia el elfo doméstico e inmediatamente su sonrisa se esfumó. Kreacher había tirado la olla y se había lanzado delante de la puerta del horno; estaba metiendo la cabeza en su interior cuando el auror lo agarró por una pierna y lo sacó, evitando sus garras. El elfo se agitaba y revolvía, intentando zafarse. Néstor lo sujetó por el trapo y lo sentó en la mesa de la cocina, alejando la olla del suelo con el pie para que no tuviera nada con lo que golpearse. Le ordenó que se tranquilizara y él se quedó de pronto inmóvil como una piedra.

─¿Vas a hacer lo que te he dicho? ─Kreacher movió la cabeza lentamente en un gesto afirmativo, mirándole fijamente con sus ojos inyectados en sangre─. Bien. Prepara algún tipo de sopa que tenga mejor aspecto que el estofado del miércoles, y procura no hacerte daño, al menos no demasiado.

Dejó de sujetarlo y Kreacher saltó de la mesa, fue gateando hasta la olla tirada más allá y comenzó a limpiarla en el fregadero con lentitud. Néstor lo observó durante unos instantes con los ojos entornados y acto seguido se acercó a la chimenea de piedra que gobernaba la estancia. Arrojó un poco de polvos Flú de un bote que había junto a ella y unas brillantes llamas de color verde estallaron en su interior.

─¡Ministerio de Magia! ─exclamó al introducirse en la chimenea y, antes de desaparecerse entre el fuego, escuchó de nuevo a Kreacher susurrar lo que seguro sería su mejor colección de insultos.

Unos segundos más tarde surgió girando como una peonza de una de las chimeneas del silencioso Atrio del Ministerio. Sacudiéndose la ceniza del pelo, fue dando traspiés por el brillante suelo de madera hasta la otra punta, donde reposaba la Fuente de los Hermanos Mágicos. Dos magos robustos ataviados con unas largas capas plateadas lo observaban desde cada lado de la fuente; saludó a sus compañeros aurores con un gesto de cabeza y se dirigió hacia un hombre con semblante serio sentado tras una mesa a su izquierda. El brujo le arrebató su varita, le pasó una especie de palo semejante a una sonda por todo el cuerpo y le examinó los ojos con un pequeño aparato triangular.

─Limpio ─murmuró para sí el vigilante de seguridad cuando estuvo conforme, devolviéndole su varita─. ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? ¿No te cansas de trabajar o qué?

─Fudge me pidió que viniera esta noche. Seguramente quiera discutir algunos asuntos conmigo ─repuso él sin poder contener un tonto de burla─. ¿Y tú que tal, Alan, cómo llevas la noche?

El vigilante torció el gesto y le señaló a los hombres apostados delante de ellos que, inmóviles, tenían la vista fija en algún punto del pasillo.

─Acabo de empezar mi turno y ya estoy deseando terminar. Verlos ahí noche tras noche, sin hablar ni moverse, me pone muy nervioso. Entiendo que desde el incidente deba haber más seguridad pero esto es absurdo, para algo estoy yo aquí...

"El incidente", así lo llamaban todos. Durante el último mes, Néstor, como si volvieran a estar en el colegio, había oído montones de versiones distintas sobre cómo los mortífagos más buscados del país habían entrado en el Ministerio para robar una de las profecías del Departamento de Misterios, cómo habían luchado con miembros de la Orden del Fénix y cómo unos cuantos alumnos de Hogwarts (entre los que se encontraba el famoso Harry Potter) estaban de alguna forma inmiscuidos en el asunto. No obstante, todas esas historias circulaban a espaldas a Fudge, que se ponía rojo de vergüenza ante cualquier mención de ellas, ya que resultaban el ejemplo perfecto de la ineptitud tanto del Ministerio como del propio ministro. Aunque Néstor no pudo acudir como miembro de la Orden a la llamada de Snape por encontrarse fuera del país, formando parte de una absurda investigación falsa para encontrar a Sirius Black, sabía de boca del propio Dumbledore lo que había ocurrido.

Miró la recién restaurada fuente que tenía a su espalda (destrozada un mes atrás en el duelo que mantuvieron allí mismo Voldemort y Dumbledore), dudando de si debía darle su opinión a Alan o no, pues después de todo él no había resultado demasiado útil la noche del incidente; los mortífagos lo habían aturdido y ocultado en cuanto pisaron el suelo del Atrio. Decidió ser cordial y, con un débil carraspeo, hizo un movimiento confuso con la cabeza, entre negación y asentimiento. Y sin decir una palabra más, se encaminó hacia el fondo del vestíbulo y se montó en uno de los ascensores que esperaban para conducirlo a los diferentes pisos.

El ascensor no paró de subir hasta que llegó a la primera planta. Había un pasillo largísimo con puertas a ambos lado de la pared, cada una con el nombre de la persona a quien pertenecía el despacho en cuestión. El suelo era de la misma madera del Atrio, aunque éste estaba cubierto de una gruesa alfombra morada que amortiguaba el sonido de sus pasos mientras avanzaba. Al final del pasillo, junto a un ventanal por el que se veía un hermoso paisaje primaveral, se encontraba una única puerta de madera más oscura que el resto, bajo un letrero que rezaba: "Cornelius Fudge, ministro de magia". Estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta cuando ésta se abrió.

─Néstor... qué bien tenerte aquí. Supongo que te habrá citado Cornelius, ¿cierto? ─le decía Albus Dumbledore desde el umbral. Llevaba una túnica malva y un sombrero a juego ligeramente caído, todo acompañado de una risueña sonrisa.

─Así es, Dumbledore, y si no te importa me gustaría mantener una conversación a solas con uno de mis aurores ─Fudge apareció por detrás del anciano director, con aire contrariado.

─Por supuesto que no me importa, Cornelius. De todos modos tengo que ver a alguien y debo irme ya, como bien sabes, así que no creo que sea necesaria tanta amabilidad por tu parte ─repuso Dumbledore sin dejar de sonreír a un indignado ministro. Inclinó la cabeza ante Néstor y salió del despacho con un elegante vuelo de su túnica.

─Un espécimen único, este Dumbledore, ¿no cree, señor ministro? ─preguntó con sorna Néstor mientras se acomodaba en un sillón. Fudge resopló como respuesta y también se sentó en su silla detrás del escritorio.

─No le he traído hasta mi despacho para charlar sobre Dumbledore, señor Bennett. Antes que nada, tengo que darle malas noticias: Christopher Wright ha sido encontrado muerto esta misma tarde en su casa de Londres, junto a su esposa y su hijo. La Marca Tenebrosa ya ha sido retirada y todo está arreglado, pero debemos hacer algunos cambios en el departamento.

El semblante de Néstor se ensombreció. El señor Wright era el Jefe de aurores, un mago bonachón y excepcionalmente brillante al que tenía mucho aprecio; incluso conocía personalmente a su hijo, que no tendría más de doce años. Imaginárselos a los dos muertos le provocó un nudo en el estómago, y el tono inexpresivo que Fudge había empleado para contárselo no hacía más que agrandarlo.

─El señor Shacklebolt, como el auror de más antigüedad actualmente en el Ministerio, pasará a ser el Jefe de aurores. Pero aún queda elegir al que será el segundo en el puesto y, es por eso por lo que me he visto obligado a citarlo a estas horas ─dijo con una ancha sonrisa, sin apartar la vista de Néstor; él, por su parte, también lo miraba fijamente, temiéndose lo que dijera a continuación─: Creo que es el idóneo para ese trabajo.

Néstor se quedó paralizado un segundo y después se levantó con brío del sillón y empezó a dar vueltas por todo el despacho, fingiendo que realmente estaba considerando la oferta, a sabiendas de que Fudge lo seguía con la mirada, con un brillo grabado en ella.

─¿Por qué yo, señor ministro? Hay montones de aurores en el Departamento que, además de que estarían encantados con aceptar el puesto, tienen una capacidad mágica (por no hablar de su experiencia) de la que yo desgraciadamente carezco...

─Pero muchacho, tú mismo lo has dicho, muchos estarían deseando estar ahora en tu lugar, ¿por qué no aceptas esta oportunidad sin más? Dime, ¿de qué te sirve tanta modestia? Además, a pesar de que solo lleves trabajando un par de años aquí, conozco tus hazañas... Una de las mejores calificaciones de tu generación en la academia de aurores, si no me equivoco ─el ministro se levantó y se puso de puntillas para alcanzar el hombro de Néstor y darle unas palmaditas en la espalda─, aunque qué menos viniendo de la familia de la que vienes: Tu padre, que en paz descanse, fue un gran hombre, un trabajador incansable siempre al servicio del Ministerio; seguro que él estaría muy orgulloso de ti si dieras el paso. Y qué decir de tu hermano...

Fudge siguió con su charla mientras se dirigía a una mesita que había junto a la magnífica chimenea de mármol y vertía un líquido ámbar en las copas. Entretenido con su alegato, no oyó la amarga risotada de Néstor que, tras él, se había fijado en un papel en particular de todos los que reposaban sobre la mesa del ministro; lo había leído por encima sin que Fudge se diera cuenta y entonces lo entendió todo mucho mejor.

─... El gran héroe Gabriel Bennett. Por cierto, hace mucho que no sé de él, ¿cómo le va por Alemania? Deberías decirle que nos hiciera una visita de vez en cuando, estoy deseando oír sus últimas peripecias por los países del norte. Desde luego, todos le debemos mucho, y sería un verdadero honor que su hermano tuviera un cargo de tal responsabilidad para proteger a la comunidad mágica en estos tiempos que corren. ¿Qué me dices?

Alargó la mano para aceptar la copa que le ofrecía Fudge y bebió con tranquilidad, saboreando el momento de tensión que el ministro estaba viviendo a la vez que el ron de grosella.

─Vamos, deje de rebajarse, así lo único que hace es abochornarse aún más a sí mismo. ¿Creía de verdad que dándome ese ascenso tendría el apoyo de mi hermano para seguir siendo ministro de magia? ─con una media sonrisa, blandió el papel que había cogido del escritorio ante un mudo y asombrado Fudge─. Debe de estar realmente preocupado, desde luego. Según esto, hay más de una persona que quiere que usted abandone este despacho. Sinceramente señor ministro, como está la situación, no creo que la fama de mi hermano le ayudara demasiado, ni siquiera con el apoyo del mismísimo Dumbledore conseguiría nada.

Dejó la copa y la hoja sobre la mesa y permaneció un rato callado manteniendo la mirada de impotencia de Fudge. Cuando se sentó en su silla, Néstor volvió a hablar:

─Y hablando de Dumbledore, parece que por ahora es el candidato elegido para dirigir al Ministerio. Supongo que para eso estaba aquí, ¿no? Me imagino que usted intentaba persuadirlo para que lo rechazara. Por lo que veo, no ha aprendido nada de todo lo sucedido este año: Dumbledore nunca cambiará el colegio por su cartera, aunque a muchos, entre los que me incluyo, nos encantaría que lo hiciera.

─¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? ─le espetó Fudge golpeando la mesa con las manos, haciendo que se despertaran algunos personajes de los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes, los cuales se dedicaron a observarlos con curiosidad─ Da igual lo que tú y otros inútiles quieran o deseen, lo importante es que yo sigo siendo ministro. Una palabra más, Bennett, y estarás en la calle mañana mismo.

─¿Es que aún no se ha dado cuenta? ¡Estamos en guerra, maldita sea! Lo que menos me importa ahora es seguir trabajando aquí, y menos para alguien como usted ─todos los habitantes de los cuadros se habían despertado finalmente y se habían puesto a cuchichear entre ellos sin ningún disimulo, mientras Fudge se ponía cada vez más rojo, pero eso a él no le importaba; por fin tenía la oportunidad de decirle todo lo que pensaba y no tenía intención de desaprovecharla─. No quiero seguir teniendo como ministro a alguien que ha cometido tantos errores y no tiene la decencia de admitirlos; ni tampoco a alguien que persigue a un hombre inocente durante tantos años o que ni siquiera siente pena cuando muere alguno de sus empleados ─se apoyó en la mesa y se inclinó hasta la altura de Fudge─. ¿Y sabe qué, Fudge? Lo primero que hay que hacer para proteger a la comunidad mágica es destituirlo a usted, cosa que afortunadamente sucederá muy pronto. Buenas noches.

La reacción de Fudge se hizo esperar hasta que Néstor salió del despacho, quien oyó perfectamente cómo mandaba callar a gritos a los cuadros que seguían comentando la escena. "Ya estaba hecho", pensaba mientras se montaba en el ascensor. Quizás Dumbledore no lo viera con tan buenos ojos pero ya qué más daba, al fin y al cabo tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho.

Se detuvo en el segundo piso y accedió hasta el Cuartel General de los Aurores. Todo estaba muy tranquilo pues apenas quedaban un par de ellos encerrados en sus cubículos y, a medida que avanzaba por el espacioso suelo haciendo resonar sus zapatos, fue sorteándolos hasta encontrar el suyo. Debía admitir que no era uno de los más ordenados; tenía el escritorio repleto de carpetas y libros amarillentos de los que salían algunos ronquidos de vez en cuando, y muchas fotografías de mortífagos cubriendo las paredes, cuyos ocupantes lo miraban en actitud desafiante. Ante un movimiento de su varita, todo se fue guardando con cuidado en el fondo de un baúl que había bajo la mesa. Sentía cierta tristeza por abandonar todo aquello de ese modo pero sabía que no había cometido ningún error. Ya no importaba pertenecer a la Orden o al Ministerio, sino que debían trabajar juntos. Estaba arrancando las fotografías cuando el ulular de una lechuza le hizo sobresaltar. Habría llegado por el ascensor justo detrás de él y se había posado sobre uno de los cubículos más cercanos a la entrada. Cuando llegó a ella ya se había formado un pequeño corro a su alrededor; era un ejemplar bastante grande, de color negro azabache y llevaba atada una tarjeta a la pata.

─¡No la toques! No sabemos lo que es ─advirtió a una mujer que se había acercado al animal. Ella se detuvo asustada y otro mago con el pelo canoso dio un paso adelante.

Realizó unos complicados movimientos con su varita y tras una última sacudida, la tarjeta se cayó al suelo y la lechuza echó a volar hacia la salida. De pronto, el papel de la pequeña tarjeta brilló un momento y de ella empezó a surgir una especie de humo verdoso que se elevó hasta el techo de la sala. La mujer que había querido coger la tarjeta en primer lugar chilló y se echó hacia atrás al ver cómo el humo iba adoptando la forma de un cráneo con una serpiente enroscada saliendo de su boca. Permaneció un momento en el aire y tal como había aparecido, se evaporó.

El hombre de pelo canoso asintió y Néstor se agachó a recoger la tarjeta. Era totalmente blanca pero en ese momento estaban apareciendo unas palabras escritas con tinta oscura, formando la dirección de una calle del centro de Londres y, justo debajo, la fecha de ese mismo día. Alguien le arrebató la tarjeta de las manos pero él ni se molestó en ver quién era. Corrió hacia un delgado perchero, cogió una túnica con intensos brillos plateados y mientras se la abrochaba, daba instrucciones a los presentes para que les mandaran la dirección que había en la tarjeta a todos los compañeros que pudieran. Inmediatamente, y dejándolos a todos pasmados, regresó al pasillo y se montó en el ascensor con dirección al Atrio. En cuanto las rejas doradas volvieron a abrirse, pasó junto a Alan y los magos que llevaban capas idénticas a la suya y salió disparado hacia la cabina telefónica que lo subiría hasta la salida, ignorando sus preguntas de desconcierto.

Ya había comenzado a oscurecer cuando Néstor salió a una desierta calle muggle que no tenía nada de especial. No podía perder un segundo por lo que sacó su varita y pronunció con rapidez el encantamiento _patronus_, visualizando la tarjeta al mismo tiempo que pensaba en el recuerdo más feliz que podía. Una luz de color plata salió entonces de la varita y fue transformándose en perro mientras daba vueltas a su alrededor, esperando órdenes.

─Busca a Kingsley ─le dijo al reluciente perro y éste dio una cabezada para decirle que se quedara tranquilo.

Mientras veía a su patronus escabullirse por una de las callejuelas a una velocidad imposible para un perro normal, a Néstor le acosaron las dudas. Los mortífagos no habían avisado nunca de sus ataques, sino que preferían actuar aprovechando el factor sorpresa; perfectamente podría tratarse de una trampa, eso sí era algo propio de ellos. ¿Qué haría si llegaba al lugar y no pasaba nada, o si el ataque se producía en otro sitio? Por otro lado, pensó, sabía que nunca se lo perdonaría si no investigaba el asunto. Había dado aviso a las dos partes que combatían contra Voldemort y, por segunda vez ese día, supo que había hecho lo correcto.

Pegó los brazos al cuerpo y concentrándose en la dirección que venía en la tarjeta, se dejó engullir por la oscuridad. Debían faltar apenas unos segundos para aparecerse cuando supo que algo iba mal: Era normal que la presión en el pecho le impidiera respirar pero sintió como si chocara contra algo y, a ciegas, cayera hacia un lado. Cuando pudo abrir los ojos, Néstor se vio en el suelo de un sucio callejón que si no estaba equivocado no se encontraba demasiado lejos de donde debía haberse aparecido, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un pitido resonándole en los oídos. Habían colocado un embrujo antiaparición, lo que significaba que los mortífagos aún debían estar allí. Se levantó a duras penas y echó a correr.

Se mezcló en la marea de gente que iba y venía en la calle principal y giró hacia la derecha en cuanto pudo; le llegó el sonido lejano de un televisor a través de alguna ventana abierta mientras corría por una nueva calle, esquivando a los muggles y a los grandes aparatos que utilizaban para transportarse y, girando de nuevo, se encontró en el lugar indicado por los mortífagos. El miedo le llenó el cuerpo de un modo inmediato al ver que el lugar estaba repleto de gente que charlaba y paseaba tranquilamente, inconscientes del peligro que corrían... Si el ataque tenía lugar, podía ser una verdadera catástrofe. Atravesó la calle buscando algo que no encajara en el ambiente y se detuvo ante un imponente teatro: Una mujer estaba apoyada en la pared del edificio, semioculta por las sombras, a la que reconoció en seguida; Bellatrix Lestrange se dejó a la vista, jugueteando con su varita y con una macabra sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

─Néstor Bennett, qué sorpresa tan agradable. De entre todos los aurores que hay en el Ministerio has tenido que venir precisamente tú. Lo que desearía el Señor Tenebroso estar aquí ahora mismo... tiene muchas ganas de ver a tu hermanito después de tanto tiempo, ¿sabes?

─Bellatrix Lestrange... no sabía que las asquerosas serpientes pudieran dejar de deslizarse y empuñar una varita ─Bellatrix emitió una estridente risa y Néstor sujetó con fuerza su varita, aún oculta en su bolsillo─. ¿Piensas en serio que aún sigues siendo su favorita, después de lo que pasó en el Ministerio? No creo que quedara muy contento con tu actuación allí.

─¡Tú no tienes ni idea de cómo es el Señor Tenebroso! Nadie más que yo conoce su modo de pensar y sus más profundos deseos. Lo he hecho todo por él y siempre seré su preferida, porque él siempre me entiende ─le replicó ella, acercándose a Néstor sin vacilación.

Él dio unos pasos atrás. Sabía lo que estaba intentando hacer, podía leerlo en sus ojos, lo estaba conduciendo al centro de la calle y él, temeroso de que empezara a atacarlo y alguien resultara herido, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Tendría que seguir hablando para retrasar todo lo posible la lucha y esperar a que los demás llegaran rápido.

─Seguro que es así aunque... ¿cómo es posible entonces que, siendo su mortífaga más cercana, te haya elegido para una misión tan pobre como ésta? ¿Una simple calle de muggles? Vamos, no me hagas reír... Vosotros podéis hacerlo mejor...

Bellatrix volvió a reír más fuerte que antes, y dio un par de pasos más hacia él ─Mi Señor solamente se está divirtiendo a la espera de conseguir su objetivo, y unos cuantos muggles muertos más siempre es una satisfacción. Vosotros también estáis dentro del juego, pero como unas burdas piezas de adorno nada más. Os mandamos una simple tarjetita con la Maca y acudís rápidos y veloces. Dime, querido Néstor, ¿te has fijado bien en ese edificio de ahí detrás? Hay montones de muggles dentro viendo alguna estupidez propia de ellos y, por cierto, a mi señal todo estallará ─los ojos de la bruja brillaron de forma inquietante y dejó de balancear su varita para apuntar directamente al pecho de Néstor─. Pero dejémonos ya de charlas, ¿empiezas tú o lo hago yo?

Se aterrorizó al ver que Bellatrix no paraba de mirar a un par de niños que correteaban cerca de ellos, sin borrar esa sonrisa de su cara. Planeaban destruir todo un edificio con no sabía cuántas personas dentro y no parecía que sus compañeros fueran a llegar en seguida. Estaba solo. Por su parte, Bellatrix se encontraba triunfante pues era obvio que su plan había resultado; allí estaban los dos, frente a frente, y los muggles ya se habían percatado de su presencia y se estaban arremolinando en torno a ellos, pensando quizá que se trataba de algún tipo de espectáculo callejero.

─Me imaginaré que ese silencio me otorga el privilegio de comenzar ─levantó su varita, que, impaciente, llevaba un rato emitiendo chispas, cuando un muggle vestido de negro se separó del grupo y se acercó a ella.

─¿Tienen algún permiso para estar aquí?

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, Bellatrix acuchilló el aire con su varita al grito de "¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme, sucio muggle!" y el hombre salió despedido hacia atrás con un fogonazo. Néstor lo detuvo en el aire y, angustiado, se apresuró a desviar el segundo maleficio de Bellatrix, que impactó de lleno en una farola. Mientras una parte de los muggles observaban fascinados cómo la farola se derretía por completo en un segundo, el resto buscaba algún cable o algo parecido que explicara la posición del policía.

─Debe de ser una película genial pero no veo las cámaras por ningún lado ─oyó que una mujer le comentaba a su acompañante.

Y entonces ocurrió lo peor. Bellatrix volvió a apuntar con la varita, pero no a él ni a ninguno de los muggles que los miraban atentos, sino al majestuoso edificio que se alzaba a su lado y gritó con todas sus fuerzas: "¡Morsmordre!". El símbolo de Voldemort, mucho más grande y aterrador que como Néstor lo había visto salir de la tarjeta, se dibujó en el cielo de Londres y el teatro estalló en una gran bola de fuego. Los muggles gritaban y corrían en todas direcciones al mismo tiempo que unas figuras enmascaradas salían del teatro sin ser dañados por las llamas (dejando atrás los gritos de auxilio de los demás muggles que quedaron encerrados dentro), pero Néstor solo podía concentrarse en evitar que los hechizos de todos los mortífagos dieran en sus blancos. Uno de ellos le rozó el hombro y le hizo caer al suelo; Bellatrix le impidió levantarse agarrándole con fuerza del pelo con la mano que tenía libre.

─No tenéis nada que hacer. Estáis muertos, los dos ─le susurró despacio al oído.

Comenzaban a escucharse unas nuevas voces por encima de todo el gentío, voces que le resultaron gratamente familiares. Bellatrix le soltó el pelo y tras guiñarle un ojo, se esfumó junto a sus compañeros mortífagos. El hechizo antiaparición se había roto y de pronto decenas de aurores y equipos de seguridad del Ministerio aparecieron de todas partes y acudieron a ocuparse de los heridos. Néstor iba tras un grupo de aurores que iban directamente a apagar el fuego cuando fue atrapado en el abrazo de una personita con una mata de pelo rubio.

─Estoy bien, Tonks ─le dijo con voz ahogada, intentando respirar. Ella lo soltó y dedicándole una gran sonrisa, su cabello se volvió de un rosa claro, justo cuando un mago muy alto y calvo aparecía apresurado a su lado.

─Tranquilo, ya he mandado a alguien con Gabriel ─le informó Kingsley con voz grave, interpretando rápidamente la mirada de Néstor, y antes de que éste dijera nada, añadió─: Gracias a ti, si no hubieras estado en el Ministerio y reaccionado tan deprisa, todo hubiera sido mucho peor.

Alguien los llamó desde las puertas del teatro y los tres corrieron hacia allí, mientras las llamas seguían elevándose bajo la reluciente calavera y el cielo terminaba de teñirse de negro.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor:<strong> He aquí el primer capítulo de la primera historia de un fanático de ese extraño mundo que salió de la cabeza de una mujer llamada Jo. Sé que muchos estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que le debemos mucho y desde aquí le doy las gracias. Llevaba mucho tiempo decidiéndome si subir esta historia o no y, finalmente, lo he hecho. Espero que os guste a los que la leáis y que me lo reflejeis en los comentarios, y a los que no les guste, espero que también me lo hagan saber en los comentarios. Creo que siempre se puede mejorar y, si me ayudais a hacerlo, mejor que mejor. Nos vemos, **Reliquias23**.


	2. Siempre merodeadores

Lo llamaban "el niño que sobrevivió", un nombre que a él siempre le había hecho sonreír, más por vergüenza que por otra cosa, porque ¿cómo podía ser conocido por algo que él ni recordaba? Era 1996, una fresca mañana de agosto como cualquier otra. El sol apuntaba ya por el horizonte y sus rayos comenzaban a acariciar los tejados de las casas en Privet Drive. Todas perfectamente perfectas, con sus bonitos jardines recortados al milímetro y sus coches relucientes aparcados delante, formaban un simétrico dibujo en el mapa de la ciudad. En todas las casas, sus dueños aún dormían plácidamente en sus camas, sintiéndose seguros y orgullosos de vivir donde vivían, excepto en el número cuatro donde, irónicamente, habitaban las personas que más vivo mantenían ese sentimiento de orgullo.

La prominente barriga de Vernon Dursley subía y bajaba al ritmo de sus ronquidos mientras su esposa Petunia se acomodaba como podía a su lado y su hijo Dudley roncaba también en la habitación contigua. El único, por tanto, que no estaba donde debía a esas horas era él, su sobrino Harry. El muchacho se encontraba en el piso de abajo, sentado sobre la encima de la cocina, mirando al cielo a través de la ventana.

Harry Potter, aquel chico de pelo negro y con gafas que podría pasar desapercibido a primera vista, era la única mancha en el, por lo demás impoluto, historial de la familia Dursley. Y es que Harry era un mago. Llevaba casi quince años viviendo con sus tíos, desde que sus padres fuesen asesinados por lord Voldemort, y podía contar con los dedos de una mano la de veces que los Dursley le habían dedicado algún que otro gesto de cariño, aunque, a esas alturas, era normal que ya estuviera acostumbrado. La noche de la muerte de sus padres, su madre, al sacrificarse por él, le entregó una protección que provocó la caída de Voldemort, así como su salvación, dejándole como única marca la curiosa cicatriz en forma de rayo que llevaba en la frente (precisamente era esa cicatriz la que le convertía en alguien especial incluso entre los magos); dicha protección seguía funcionando, gracias a que convivía con su tía, el único familiar que le unía a su madre.

Había encontrado muchos amigos desde que ingresara de forma precipitada en el mundo mágico, e incluso a alguien que consideraba un verdadero padre, su padrino, Sirius Black. Durante todo ese tiempo, había estado huyendo de la justicia al creérsele culpable de la matanza de doce muggles e, indirectamente, de la muerte de los padres de Harry. Hacía tiempo que él conocía toda la verdad, pero ya de muy poco le servía pues Sirius, después de todo un año encerrado en su casa, había muerto durante una batalla contra los mortífagos en lo más profundo del Ministerio de magia. Había pensado mucho en él durante ese verano y, aunque durante las primeras semanas fueron varias las veces que acabó derrumbándose, acabó aprendiendo a aceptar su muerte. "Sirius, como mis padres, no volverá y cuanto antes lo acepte, más fácil será todo", se decía cada vez que el nombre de su padrino le llegaba a la cabeza.

Aquel día se había despertado muy temprano, como casi todos los demás. A pesar de que la conexión que los unía a Voldemort y a él ya no parecía ser tan efectiva y ya no tenía los sueños que tanto lo atormentaron el año anterior, normalmente no conseguía dormir del todo bien; tal vez las culpables fueran todas las cosas que le rondaban por la mente, como la conversación que mantuvo con Dumbledore poco después de la muerte de Sirius, la cual procuraba rememorar una y otra vez. Por fin había descubierto por qué Voldemort había acudido al Valle de Godric, el lugar donde todo comenzó, para matarlo precisamente a él cuando tenía solo un año de edad: Por un objeto tan frágil y pequeño que le cabía en la palma de la mano y que él mismo había visto romperse en cuanto tocó el suelo; así, al menos, solo Dumbledore y él conocían el contenido íntegro de la profecía.

Había cambiado muchas veces de opinión sobre si contarles o no a Ron y Hermione el futuro que esta le deparaba (algunos días casi podía ver a sus dos amigos dándole ánimos y ofreciéndole su apoyo; otros, en cambio, se imaginaba sus caras mirándole con miedo, o incluso con pena) y finalmente había decidido no contárselo por el momento pues, después de todo, aún cabía la posibilidad de que la profecía se quedara solo en eso, como todas las demás que reposaban en el Departamento de Misterios, olvidadas para siempre. Según la profecía, Harry tenía un poder que podía llegar a derrotar a Voldemort, ¿pero qué poder? Él no se sentía poderoso de ninguna forma, mas bien todo lo contrario. A veces, durante las horas que dedicaba a meditar sobre el tema, tras rendirse ante una nueva noche de insomnio más, intentaba concentrar toda su magia para realizar algún tipo de proeza extraordinaria pero nunca pasaba nada. Sí, era cierto que era mago y tenía su propia varita, pero en esos momentos se preguntaba qué la diferenciaba realmente de un simple plao de madera, contra unas fuerzas oscuras de las que no sabía nada.

Harry saltó de la encimera y, desperezándose, salió al jardín de atrás de la casa. Ese día se estaba retrasando mucho, pensó al recostarse en el frío banco de madera; notaba cómo los ojos cansados se le estaban empezando a cerrar poco a poco pero debía mantenerse despierto un rato más. A principios de verano, se había subscrito a El Profeta para recibirlo cada mañana y no perder detalle de todo lo que ocurría en el país, pues el periódico parecía estar alejándose por fin de la influencia del Ministerio. Sin embargo, su tío Vernon no había llevado bien el hecho de que día sí y día también llegara a su casa una lechuza con un gran rollo lleno de "historietas de bichos raros". ¿Qué dirían los vecinos?

─... Siempre contando cuentos chinos que no sirven para nada, estoy seguro. Si lo que quieres es estar informado, chico, deberías dejarte de esas estupideces y leer _The Times _o alguno parecido, aunque no sé si en casos perdidos como el tuyo... En cualquier caso, no quiero ver a otro bicharraco de esos trayéndote otro periódico, ¿entendido? ─le había dicho su tío Vernon mientras se terminaba su plato de carne, con el bigote lleno de salsa─. ¿Y cómo has dicho que se llama ese periodicucho que dices?

─El Profeta ─había respondido Harry, mirando distraídamente hacia otro lado.

─¡El Profeta! Nunca he oído un nombre tan ridículo para un periódico, aunque, pensándolo bien, viene que ni pintado para uno dirigido a gente que no está muy bien de la cabeza. ¿No te parece, Petunia, querida? ─se dirigió divertido hacia su esposa y ella, todavía con la sartén en la mano, se volvió.

─Por supuesto, Vernon ─le dio un beso en la mejilla a su marido y, con una sonrisa, le llenó el plato con más filetes.

Así pues, Harry se había visto obligado a adelantar la hora de entrega del periódico y a interceptar todas las mañanas a la lechuza antes de que ningún Dursley se diera cuenta de su llegada; también, por si acaso el desencanto de su tío con las lechuzas seguía en aumento, había mandado a Hedwig a casa de los Weasley para que pasara un tiempo con ellos.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando sintió que algo le golpeaba en la cabeza. Se levantó sobresaltado y apartó a la lechuza, que volvió a picotearle, impaciente, y no paró hasta que Harry puso algunas moneditas de bronce en un saco que el animal llevaba en una pata. La observó alejarse mientras quitaba la cuerdecilla que enrollaba el periódico y se frotaba la cabeza, malhumorado. Se preparó para examinarlo minuciosamente y lo abrió por la primera plana; toda ella estaba ocupada por una fotografía de un edificio consumido por el fuego, con montones de figuras que entraban y salían de ella, uniendo sus esfuerzos para borrar la Marca Tenebrosa que se alzaba encima de ellos. Harry leyó el titular: "DOS NUEVOS ATAQUES SACUDEN LONDRES" y con dedos temblorosos, se apresuró a buscar la página en cuestión:

_Desde el regreso de Quien-ustedes-saben, el mundo mágico se ha visto en una situación a la que no debía hacer frente desde el final de la Primera Guerra. El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha duplicado sus esfuerzos por hacerse con el poder, aumentando el número de mortífagos en sus filas; sus ataques se suceden, por tanto, cada vez con más frecuencia, ni más ni menos que seis desde la noche del pasado mes de junio en la que algunos mortífagos y el propio Señor Tenebroso irrumpieran en las oficinas centrales del Ministerio de magia, por causas aún desconocidas._

_El primer ataque, considerado por los muggles como una tormenta eléctrica, sucedió en York a la semana siguiente de la citada noche, provocando la muerte de seis muggles, y de Diana Clawson (que dirigía el Departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes, y se encontraba en el lugar pasando unos días de vacaciones) y su marido. El Profeta ha podido confirmar recientemente los rumores sobre la existencia de un mensaje recibido por la señora Clawson, en el que Quien-ustedes-saben la amenazaba con la muerte si no le facilitaba su inmersión en el Ministerio. Días más tarde, un grupo de mortífagos acorralaron al señor Elphias Doge, célebre mago perteneciente al grupo conocido como "Orden del fénix" , que se dedica a luchar en secreto contra el Innombrable y sus partidarios (encontrarán más información sobre esta banda en el especial que El Profeta repartió la semana pasada), y, pese a los grandes esfuerzos del señor Doge, lograron acabar con su vida, destruyéndose en el duelo parte del puente de Brockdale. El tercer ataque fue también achacado a causas naturales por el gobierno muggle: La gran inundación del río Trent. Según las informaciones que maneja este periódico, el objetivo de los mortífagos era el licántropo Remus Lupin, miembro también de la Orden del fénix; el señor Lupin, sin embargo, consiguió salvarse, dejando algunas muertes más entre la población muggle, además de innumerables daños en la ciudad de Nottingham. El último golpe hasta la fecha habría sido la toma por la fuerza de la prisión de Azkaban a principios de esta misma semana (les recordamos que, según parece, Quien-ustedes-saben ha convertido la fortaleza en el centro de mando de todos su planes), si no fuera por los dos nuevos ataques sucedidos en el día de ayer que, desgraciadamente, debemos añadir a esta lista._

_El que fuera Jefe de aurores, Christopher Wright, de 53 años, fue asesinado junto a su mujer, Allegra, y su único hijo, Edmund, que hubiera comenzado su tercer año en el colegio Hogwarts en septiembre. La formidable destreza con la varita del señor Wright no le bastó para hacer frente a los cuatro encapuchados que, según fuentes, irrumpieron en su casa a media tarde. Matthew Oswell, nuestro reportero especial, fue el primero en presentarse en la escena y pudo observar cómo el personal del Ministerio retiraba los cadáveres y llevaba a cabo el procedimiento habitual con los muggles de la zona. No obstante, cuando se disponía a preguntar más detalladamente sobre lo ocurrido, un tosco mago con aspecto agresivo que no quiso identificarse lo echó de malas maneras, utilizando un lenguaje que creemos que no debemos reproducir._

_Sobre el segundo ataque (en la portada podrán apreciar una fantástica fotografía del mismo), hemos podido averiguar que tuvo lugar a últimas horas del día, y consistió en la destrucción de un teatro muy popular entre los muggles. Este sería el único ataque en el que los mortífagos no perseguían ningún fin concreto, sino solo dañar a la comunidad muggle, pero no es la única novedad; al parecer, un mensaje en el que se avisaba del ataque llegaba al Ministerio poco antes de que se produjera, y uno de los aurores que se encontraban aún en las oficinas se dirigió hacia allí en primer lugar y mantuvo una disputa con la mortífaga Bellatrix Lestrange, de la que resultaron muertos varios muggles de la zona, además de muchos de los que se encontraban dentro del teatro. ¿Han cambiado los mortífagos su forma de actuar o simplemente se trata de una burla hacia el Ministerio? Sea como fuere, una vez más, nuestro Matthew vio dificultado su trabajo por los aurores que se presentaron en el lugar, que se empeñaron en mantener oculta la identidad de su misterioso y heroico compañero. Desde El Profeta nos preguntamos por qué el señor ministro se esfuerza tanto en intentar ocultar a la comunidad mágica todo lo que ocurre a nuestro alrededor, aunque, después de todo..._

El artículo seguía básicamente en una nueva crítica hacia Fudge, pero Harry no leyó más. Enrolló el periódico, entró en la casa y fue corriendo hacia el dormitorio más pequeño de la misma, el que desde hacía cinco años le pertenecía. Aún podía oír la débil respiración de su tía disimulada entre los ronquidos. Se tiró al suelo y toqueteó la parte de abajo de la cama, buscando aquella tabla suelta que ahora servía de escondite para todos los periódicos que había ido recibiendo durante las vacaciones. Fue pasando uno por uno, a sabiendas de que el que buscaba no debía andar muy lejos.

Colocó a parte ese especial sobre la Orden que acababa de ver mencionado, con un apresurado Dumbledore caminando a grandes zancadas en la portada, sobre el siguiente titular: "¿Qué hay detrás de la secreta Orden del fénix?" (lo había hojeado por encima y había encontrado algunos datos que le habían hecho reír, como que Dumbledore había capturado él solo a un par de dragones para proteger el cuartel general de la Orden o que para formar parte de ella había que presentar una copia del árbol genealógico, demostrando así que no había ninguna relación con la magia Oscura en la familia); un ejemplar que tenía una inmensa fotografía de Azkaban sitiada por los mortífagos; varios periódicos con Fudge en primera plana, comentando su posible pérdida de apoyos entre los que le rodeaban y, después de algunos más sobre Harry y la noche del "incidente" (que ni siquiera se había molestado en abrir), encontró el del día de la inundación de Nottingham. "Las aguas se transformaron en una especie de monstruo que arrasó con todo lo que encontraba", decía un mago de la ciudad al reportero. Harry recordaba a la perfección cómo, tras leer el nombre de Remus Lupin, le había escrito una apresurada nota y se la había mandado con la lechuza que le había traído el periódico aquella mañana, aunque él, sin embargo, todavía no había contestado.

Fue pasando las páginas hasta dar con un pequeño artículo que había casi al final, acompañado de una foto de un brujo regordete y con un poblado bigote que le saludaba enérgicamente. "El señor Wright a la salida del despacho del ministro", rezaba el pie de foto. Sabía que le sonaba el nombre de aquel hombre, pensó observando sus ojos, que a juzgar por la foto, parecían ser de un color claro muy vivo; se acomodó en el suelo y leyó de nuevo el artículo:

_El pasado viernes tuvo lugar una reunión de las que, seguramente sean las dos personas más relevantes en el Ministerio actualmente. Christopher Wright, nuestro Jefe de aurores, pidió con varios días de antelación una entrevista personal con el señor Fudge; "hay que respetar la apretada agenda del ministro", declaró a nuestra reportera que, como es lógico, le preguntó los motivos de dicha reunión. Quizás ella esperaba que eludiera la pregunta o que simplemente se negara a contestar, pero la cuestión es que se sorprendió gratamente al ver que el señor Wright, tan amable como siempre, seguía hablando: _

_"Verás, querida, no puedo darte demasiados detalles porque si no...", decía, pasándose un dedo por el cuello a modo de guillotina y guiñando pícaramente un ojo, "pero sí que puedo decirte que he tratado con el señor ministro el tema de la seguridad de Harry Potter. Me consta que el chico está bajo la mejor protección mágica posible pero no creo que nunca sobren un par de varitas más en este asunto. En estos días, si todos corremos un gran peligro, estoy seguro de que él aún más y, además, el Ministerio le debe una... No queremos perder al niño que sobrevivió, ¿no crees, querida?" Por supuesto, el señor Wright se refiere al hecho de que, a pesar de que Harry Potter y Albus Dumbledore aseguraran durante un año que Quien-ustedes-saben había regresado, nadie les creyó y, por lo que parece, ahora se está intentando enmendar ese error._

Asombrado por la descarada habilidad que mostraba una vez más El Profeta para eludir responsabilidades, Harry se levantó a su vez asqueado ante la visión que le había venido a la cabeza de aquel hombre que se había interesado por su seguridad, muerto en cualquier suelo, aún mirando con sus ojos claros, pero ya sin ver. Y también habían matado a su mujer y a su hijo, con el que probablemente se habría cruzado montones de veces por el colegio. Tenía esa misma sensación a diario, cada vez que leía alguna noticia de otra muerte o desaparición, pero aún así no quería dejar de recibir el periódico cada mañana; era muy extraño (pues ni él mismo podía explicarlo del todo), pero quizá es que necesitaba sentirse mal para liberar en esos momentos aunque fuera un poco de la responsabilidad que albergaba; intercambiar dolor por una pequeña dosis de culpabilidad parecía un buen trato en su situación.

Privet Drive ya se estaba despertando y, tan puntual como siempre, se escuchó el crujir del colchón al levantarse su tía. La oyó avanzar por el pasillo, detenerse un rato en el cuarto de baño y golpear una vez la puerta de su dormitorio. "¡Despierta! Y ordena hoy esa pocilga en la que duermes", las mismas palabras de siempre y, en realidad, casi las únicas que oía al cabo del día; oficialmente, había comenzado la mañana. La verdad es que su tía ni se había molestado en entrar alguna vez allí para comprobar por sí misma el estado del dormitorio, pero si lo hiciera se llevaría una sorpresa. El baúl del colegio, cuyo contenido normalmente estaba tirado por todas partes, se encontraba junto a la cama, lleno y cerrado bajo su escoba y el caldero de Pociones; la vacía jaula de Hedwig estaba limpia sobre el pequeño escritorio y toda su ropa, perfectamente ordenada dentro del armario. No tardó demasiado en llegarle el olor de la comida que estaba preparando su tía, ni tampoco en oír bajar también a su tío y a su primo. Ninguno lo llamó para que bajara a desayunar con ellos ni Harry pensaba hacerlo; tenía el estómago cerrado y no pensaba probar bocado.

Volvió a guardar los periódicos debajo de la cama, y palpó algo más que había allí dentro. Eran los regalos de sus amigos que había recibido el día de su cumpleaños y el pequeño montón de cartas que le habían ido mandando a lo largo del verano. Sacó el libro titulado "Guía del perfecto buscador" que era de parte de Ron (toda una novedad para él, había pensado Harry cuando lo vio por primera vez, regalar un libro), en cuya portada volaba describiendo grandes círculos un chico montado en una escoba igual a la suya, y el marco de Hermione, decorado por ella misma con estrellas doradas y cabezas de leones que giraban y rugían de verdad si las tocabas, digno de todo un miembro de Gryffindor. El marco llevaba una fotografía de ellos tres, sonriendo abiertamente a la cámara, que, si no recordaba mal, había sido tomada durante una de las reuniones del ED. Lo colocó sobre la mesita de noche y, casi sin darse cuenta, se vio contemplándolo con una boba sonrisa; era famoso, e incluso para muchos sería lo más parecido a un héroe, pero él sabía que sin Ron ni Hermione, no era nada.

Permaneció en la habitación durante horas, distrayéndose volviendo a leer con detalle todas esas cartas, riéndose como si fuera la primera vez de los comentarios irónicos que hacía Ron, e imaginando la cara de Hermione cada vez que veía mencionado lo nerviosa que estaba a la espera de que llegaran los resultados de sus exámenes. Decidió hacerle una visita a su vecina, la señora Figg, de la que había averiguado el año anterior su condición de squib y también su pertenencia a la Orden, pero primero tendría que comer algo. En años anteriores, a Harry ni se le hubiera ocurrido pisar la casa de la señora Figg por iniciativa propia (ya que la había considerado solo una vieja chiflada y amargada, amante de los gatos); sin embargo, mientras estuviera de vacaciones, era la persona más relacionada con el mundo de los magos que tenía a su alrededor. Habían sido varias las veces en que fuera a verla para que ella le entregara gustosa su opinión sobre las noticias del día, aprovechando también sus pausas para mostrarle algunas fotos de sus nuevos gatos.

Los Dursley ya habían terminado de almorzar y estaban sentados en el salón cuando Harry bajó las escaleras. Fue sin hacerse notar hasta la cocina y se sentó a la mesa a degustar un sencillo sándwich que se había preparado, acompañado de una bolsa de patatas que Dudley parecía haber pasado por alto. Comía rápido, confiado en pasar la tarde entera alejado de esa casa, pero se equivocaba, pues la pasaría encerrado nuevamente en el dormitorio del que acababa de salir.

De pronto dejó de escuchar el sonido de risas de la televisión y el eco de la vaga conversación que mantenían sus tíos, absorto en un puntito que cruzaba el cielo y que cada vez se iba haciendo más grande. La lechuza, de un color negro intenso, entró por la puerta abierta del patio y se puso a revolotear elegantemente sobre su cabeza. Harry se levantó y dejó caer el sándwich, en el mismo momento en que los vecinos de al lado se sobresaltaban asustados con el bramido de tío Vernon.

─¡Ya te advertí que no quería a otro de esos bichos endemoniados por aquí! ¿Todavía te sigen mandando ese periódico o qué? ¿Y a estas horas? ¡Haz que se vaya ahora mismo! ─gritaba él. Apareció de repente a su lado seguido de Petunia (que gritó espantada al ver balancearse peligrosamente la lámpara de su pobre cocina con el vuelo de aquel intruso con plumas) y de su hijo Dudley, el único que parecía verle la gracia a la situación, a juzgar por la sonrisa bobalicona que le cruzaba el rostro.

─Trae una carta, ¿es que no lo ves? ¡No es culpa mía que me las manden! ─le respondió Harry y tuvo que esforzarse mucho en contener una risa cuando la lechuza escapó de los gruesos dedos de tío Vernon, y este se daba en la frente con la oscilante lámpara.

Antes de que le diera tiempo a recuperarse, Harry saltó para agarrar a la lechuza y, aunque ella fuera más rápida y se librara de nuevo, consiguió que soltara la carta, para después abalanzarse sobre los restos del bocadillo que yacían en el suelo; inmediatamente sintió que lo golpeaban en la nuca y unos enormes brazos lo empujaron con fuerza contra la pared. Forcejeó con un divertido Dudley, mientras su padre seguía farfullando por lo bajo y su madre intentaba ahuyentar como podía al animal, hasta que le dio una patada en la espinilla y pudo salir de allí con la carta en su poder.

Cerró la puerta del dormitorio de un portazo y se echó sobre la cama. Consciente de que los Dursley le harían pagar lo que acababa de suceder, observó la carta con curiosidad a medida que la hacía girar entre sus dedos. En un primer momento había pensado que se trataba de la carta del colegio que recibía todos los años pero, además de que las letras no tenían aquel color esmeralda tan característico, el sello del Ministerio de magia resaltaba enormemente en la parte delantera. Había recibido en otras ocasiones cartas del Ministerio, todas referidas al uso incorrecto de la magia fuera del colegio. Se preguntó qué habría hecho esa vez y la abrió con cuidado.

Un objeto pequeño cayó de ella y rebotó en el colchón. Era un colgante de plata deslucida que terminaba en una gran M rodeada de bonitos dibujos circulares; Harry lo cogió y tiró del último de los círculos, abriéndolo como si fuera una puertecita y dejando a la vista una fotografía antigua en la que se veían a tres muchachos riendo a carcajadas. Un jovencísimo Remus Lupin era el que estaba a la izquierda, muy delgado pero muy feliz y con el largo pelo castaño que le llegaba hasta los hombros, agarrando del brazo al chico de pelo negro que estaba a su lado; Sirius parecía ser el que había contado aquella cosa tan graciosa, desprendiendo una peculiar belleza en su forma de moverse que Azkaban todavía no había podido ensombrecer; el que estaba al otro lado era sin duda James Potter, su padre, que le guiñó un ojo en cuanto Harry lo miró.

Conocía perfectamente esa fotografía pues, de hecho, la había visto montones de veces en el álbum que Hagrid le había regalado al final de su primer año, lleno de fotografías de sus padres y sus amigos, aunque realmente sí que había una diferencia entre las dos. En la que estaba guardada en el álbum, aparecía un chico bajito y regordete junto a Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, el espía que había traicionado a Lily y a James para entregarlos a Voldemort; seguramente, se le ocurrió pensar a Harry, Sirius lo había borrado de la del colgante. Por detrás tenía algo escrito que no había visto hasta entonces, dos palabras en relieve: "Siempre Merodeadores". Sonrió, y dejando el colgante abierto junto al cuadro de Hermione, contempló a dos generaciones de Hogwarts, juntas.

En cuanto se volvió y tocó de nuevo el sobre, la carta amarillenta que había dentro salió flotando y se quedó suspendida en el aire. Y entonces ocurrió lo que nunca se hubiera esperado, lo que le hizo caerse de la cama de la sorpresa; la voz clara y grave de su padrino surgió del papel y resonó en sus oídos como si el propio Sirius Black se encontrara allí de verdad.

"Yo, Sirius Orión Black, siendo mayor de edad y habiendo completado mi formación mágica, decido dejar constancia de mis deseos una vez se produzca mi muerte: En primer lugar, destino todo el dinero que se encuentra en mi cámara personal del banco de Gringotts a mi ahijado, Harry James Potter, estando seguro de que él sabrá utilizarlo bien".

La voz hizo una pausa, y al sonido de un chispazo, algo en miniatura que no paraba de brillar salió disparado de la cara y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor del cuerpo de Harry, que, perplejo, no podía parar de mirarlo. La bola de luz no era más que un montoncito de centenares de monedas de oro, apiñadas y reducidas. Alargó la mano despacio para intentar cogerlas pero las traspasó como si fueran agua; no eran más que una ilusión de las que en realidad acababan de ser transferidas a su propia cámara, estaba seguro. La voz de Sirius continuó como si nada:

"También serán cedidas a Harry Potter todas mis posesiones, incluida la casa situada en el número doce de Grimmauld Place, en Londres, que podrá utilizar como le plazca a partir del día en que cumpla la mayoría de edad, con la esperanza de que le de un mejor uso en el futuro del que yo nunca podría darle. Mientras tanto, hasta que llegue ese momento, se la confío al señor Albus Dumbledore, actual director de Hogwarts y Jefe de Magos del Consejo del Wizengamot, al igual que la vida del elfo doméstico que sirve en dicha casa, de nombre Kreacher, para que él sea su nuevo amo..."

Decenas de nuevas bolas luminosas fueron regurgitadas por la carta, las cuales se unieron a su compañera y dejaron a Harry acorralado, como un improvisado sol en el centro de la órbita de todos los planetas. Pudo ver montones de libros, otro tanto de fotografías, alguna que otra escoba, el plano de una casa... y cosas similares girando todas a su alrededor a gran velocidad. No podía creer que estuviera escuchando el testamento de su padrino, y siendo recitado por su propia voz. Ni siquiera se había imaginado que existiera algo así pues él nunca se lo había mencionado en vida. ¿Es que acaso Sirius quería, al no contarle nada, darle algún tipo de sorpresa una vez muerto? ¿De verdad creía que Harry, conociéndolo como lo conocía, aceptaría todo eso sin más? No, él no quería nada, ni todo el dinero ni mucho menos aquella casa que despreciaba y donde tantos malos momentos sabía que había vivido Sirius; al fin y al cabo, su padrino no se había criado en un ambiente muy distinto al de Harry, continuamente despreciado al ser considerado inferior (Harry, por sus tíos; Sirius, por sus padres). "Y yo nunca regalaría esta casa a nadie", se dijo él, "por muy grande y lujosa que fuera".

─¡No quiero nada! ─exclamó, olvidándose de que allí no había nadie más, aunque, para su sorpresa, la voz de Sirius le respondió, adoptando un tono menos serio y más parecido al del verdadero Sirius, mientras la carta flotante se iba acercando hacia él.

"Te conozco, Harry, y sé que no querrás aceptar nada de lo que he dicho, porque eres igual de orgulloso que tu padre. Pero si estás escuchando esto, significa que habré muerto de alguna forma heroica, me imagino y espero". La risa de Sirius se escuchó ampliada y multiplicada. "Intenta no enfadarte conmigo en este caso, yo nunca querría abandonarte y, si la guerra aún continúa, aférrate a las personas que aún te queden y sé fuerte. Al final los tiempos duros siempre pasan y llega la paz. Y ahora, haz realidad el último deseo de un futuro difunto y firma."

El papel se detuvo justo delante de él y una pluma de águila apareció de repente en su mano. Estaba todo tan preparado que incluso le asustó. Harry estuvo contemplando la hoja durante un buen rato, en silencio, pues la voz parecía estar respetando su concentración, hasta que, cerrando los ojos, alargó el brazo y escribió su nombre.

"Te lo agradezco, Harry. Como decíamos en el colegio, ¡siempre merodeadores! y tú hubieras sido un digno candidato a formar parte de nosotros. Te quiero, Sirius Black."

Abrió los ojos y comprobó que las luces y la pluma habían desaparecido y el testamento reposaba en el suelo, como una hoja normal y corriente. Estaba paralizado, con las últimas palabras que había dicho la voz todavía resonándole en los oídos, donde permanecieron durante días.

* * *

><p>Al otro lado del mar, en un viejo orfanato a las afueras de la ciudad de Madrid, un chico de diecisiete años salía con disimulo del comedor donde muchos niños estaban almorzando, para a continuación echar a correr por un solitario pasillo. El momento de marcharse por fin había llegado.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor: <strong>Por fin el segundo capítulo. La verdad es que me ha costado escribirlo pero a la vez me ha gustado porque esta repleto de detalles por todas partes. Si tuviera que quedarme con una frase, me quedaría con la primera, que creo que resume bastante bien a nuestro Harry. Espero vuestros comentarios y que disfrutéis con la lectura, **Reliquias23.**


	3. Por venganza

Su nombre era Álex, y siguió corriendo y subiendo escaleras hasta llegar a una delgada puerta que se asomaba al final de otro pasillo. Entró en el pequeño dormitorio de los chicos sintiendo los acelerados latidos de su corazón golpeándole en el pecho, y caminó entre el laberinto de camas esparcidas sin ningún control. De debajo de la suya, sobre la que descansaba una anticuada y deshilachada manta, cogió una maleta y una mochila que había escondido la noche anterior. Había una única cosa más que necesitaba llevarse consigo: La jaula de anchos barrotes que había junto a la cama, en cuyo interior Ares, su lechuza mascota, adoptaba la más erguida de las posturas, entendiendo lo serio de la situación. Lo tenía desde hacía varios años y, a pesar de ser un ejemplar bastante grande, no era nada peligroso, único motivo por el que lo dejaban tenerlo en el orfanato.

Ya lo tenía todo pero no salió por la puerta sino que se detuvo delante de una cama en particular, la única que a esas horas no estaba desocupada. En ella, una cabeza de pelo castaño sobresalía entre el lío de sábanas. Le dio unos golpecitos pero solo consiguió que el muchacho murmurara algo incomprensible y cambiara de postura. Chasqueó la lengua y lo intentó de nuevo.

─Diego... ─lo llamó, atendiendo también a la puerta por si oía algunos pasos que se acercaran. Cuando el chico por fin se enderezó emitiendo un largo bostezo, Álex lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él para sacarlo de la cama─. ¿Hasta qué hora estuviste por ahí anoche, eh? Todos están comiendo, ya es la hora.

La expresión de desconcierto que apareció en la cara de Diego le puso muy furioso ya que, al parecer, tendría que perder más tiempo de lo que había supuesto. Dejó sus cosas sobre el suelo y fue a echar el cerrojo de la puerta, intentando tranquilizarse.

─¿Cómo es posible que no te acuerdes? Si te lo conté el viernes... ─le reprochó y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, sin acabar de mirarlo. Diego se quedó un rato en silencio hasta que se acordó y dio un fuerte respingo.

─No puede ser... ¡Maldita sea, tío! Creía que estabas de broma ─se defendió, haciendo unos grandes aspavientos con los brazos. Su voz era pausada mientras lo miraba con la boca abierta. Álex se volvió entonces y le sorprendió ver, a pesar de que tenía algunos meses más de vida que él, lo pequeño que parecía en esos momentos. En efecto, estaba asustado─. Pero no puedes irte ahora, ¿te has olvidado del colegio o qué?

─Pues claro que no me he olvidado, pero no me importa. Ya tengo decidido que me voy a ir y nada de lo que tú me digas va a hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Los dos permanecieron callados lo que les pareció una eternidad, pero Álex acabó retirándose del radio de influencia de esa dura mirada que le estaba dedicando, y se pegó a la fría pared que los rodeaba, resoplando y con unas ganas enormes de golpearse la cabeza contra ella una y otra vez (o tal vez, golpear en su lugar la cabeza de Diego). Lo sabía todo de él y lo consideraba como a un hermano, pero lo cierto era que con frecuencia lograba sacarlo de sus casillas con su relajada forma de ver la vida.

─Abridme, y no finjáis que no estáis ahí dentro porque os he oído ─escuchó que alguien decía en el pasillo.

Reconoció la voz al instante, lo que le hizo quedarse quieto como una piedra, sin apenas respirar. No tenía intención alguna de desperdiciar más su tiempo, pero conocía muy bien a la chica que esperaba al otro lado de la puerta y sabía que no se apartaría de allí hasta conseguir lo que buscaba. No obstante, antes de que pudiera tomar ninguna decisión, Diego la tomó por él.

─A ver si a ella le dices lo mismo que a mí... ─le susurró justo antes de abrir la puerta, sin disimular una gran sonrisa.

Allí plantada, con los brazos en jarra, estaba una chica bajita y flacucha, con el rizado pelo rubio recogido en una coleta. Su nombre era María y, aunque su aspecto fuera tan frágil que parecía que cualquier vientecillo que soplara podría llevársela lejos, quienes la conocían sabían que no debían dejarse llevar por las primeras impresiones. Era mucho más fuerte de lo que todos se hubieran imaginado, por no hablar de su difícil temperamento, que la transformaba en un auténtico tornado cuando menos se lo esperaran. María era unos años mayor que ellos, lo que siempre se encargaba de subrayar con una actitud mandona que ella, sin embargo, intentaba siempre hacer pasar por madura; a cualquier otro, esto le acabaría resultando demasiado irritante para soportarlo (de hecho, que ellos supieran no tenía buena relación con ninguna de las recientes incorporaciones al orfanato), pero ellos ya estaban acostumbrados y casi lo tomaban como algo normal.

─¿Vais a decirme qué tontería estabais armando o tendré que averiguarlo yo misma? ─les preguntó apretando los labios, enfundada en su vestido estampado de flores favorito.

Diego iba a adelantarse de nuevo, pero él, con el miedo metido en el cuerpo, habló primero─: Me voy hoy a Inglaterra.

La chica, a diferencia de Diego, sí que pareció recordar inmediatamente la conversación mantenida sobre ese asunto pocos días atrás; el rostro se le contrajo mientras, echándose sobre sus brazos, no paraba de repetir entre ruidosos sollozos: "No lo hagas". Álex miró a su amigo pidiéndole ayuda pero éste solamente los observaba a distancia, aún con aquella sonrisa divertida, como un niño pequeño que ve realizada su mayor fantasía.

Y es que los dos chicos eran plenamente conscientes de que María sentía algo más que amistad hacia Álex, pues, aunque nunca lo hubieran escuchado de sus propios labios, "esas cosas se notan", como decía Diego, riéndose, a todo aquel que estuviera dispuesto a escucharlo. ¿Para quién eran el primero y el último trozo de las tartas que María cocinaba todas las semanas? ¿A quién invitaba al cine cada vez que conseguía entradas? ¿Quién recibía cada cierto tiempo misteriosas tarjetas repletas de cursis palabras? Siempre Álex. El susodicho, por su parte, era incapaz de verla más que como una buena amiga, y así se lo había hecho saber en varias ocasiones, aunque no conseguía que ella dejara de albergar esperanzas.

Precisamente era una escenita como la que se estaba produciendo lo que había querido evitar cuando planeara su marcha del orfanato, que lo único que hacía era retrasarla y hacerla aún más difícil. Estaba preguntándose si no hubiera sido mejor irse sin más sin contarles nada a sus amigos cuando María apretó aún más su abrazo, cortándole la respiración.

─Tú no lo entiendes... ─dijo como pudo y, acto seguido, sintió cómo los brazos fuertes como cuerdas que lo ataban se aflojaban por fin.

─¡Por supuesto que lo entiendo, mejor de lo que crees! Quieres irte a buscar al mago ese, ¿verdad? Ese tan peligroso y tan malvado que nadie quiere pronunciar su nombre, ¡ese Voldemort que sería capaz de matarte antes de que pudieras siquiera pestañear!

"Yo no lo hubiera definido mejor", pensó Álex, en un vano intento de ablandar la expresión de la muchacha. Iba a responderle, pero la mueca de dolor que vio dibujarse en la cara de Diego le distrajo; a pesar de que habían pasado más de catorce años de su "desaparición" y de que el mar los separaba del verdadero foco de su ataque, la simple mención de Voldemort aún provocaba miedo entre los magos y brujas (otro de los muchos motivos por los que le odiaba más que a cualquier otra persona, si es que tenía lo suficientemente de humano para considerarlo como tal).

─Ya sabemos todos que es imbécil, pero decírselo una vez más, aunque resulte muy difícil resistirse, tampoco nos ayudará mucho a hacerlo recapacitar ─intervino Diego─. A ver, pongámonos serios y explícanos claramente qué demonios piensas hacer allí.

─Estaré en casa de Helena el resto del verano, mandaré una carta al colegio Hogwarts y pediré mi ingreso para entrar al sexto año. Cuando el curso empiece, ya me las arreglaré para ingresar a la misma casa que Harry Potter, él es fundamental. Necesito que me cuente cómo consiguió derrotarlo y quitarle todo su poder si solo era un bebé. Y... ─recitó como una buena lección aprendida y, tras una pequeña pausa, añadió─ entonces, cuando tenga ya esa información, iré a ver a Albus Dumbledore, el director del colegio y también fundador de la Orden del fénix, y me ofreceré para unirme a ellos y luchar. Allí ya soy mayor de edad y...

─¡Sí, seguro que volverás dentro de unos meses, convertido en todo un héroe! ¿No entiendes que puedes morir cualquier día? ¡Morir, Álex, por Dios santo! ¿Qué pretendes hacer, ponerte delante de ese hombre y empezar a decir unas cuantas palabras mágicas con ese palito de madera tuyo? ─repuso María, haciendo terribles esfuerzos para que no le temblara la voz.

Fue directo hacia su maleta y sacó una hoja de papel vieja y arrugada. Se trataba de un periódico, el más importante de Inglaterra, fechado hacía más de un mes, aquel mismo ejemplar que relataba el regreso oficial de lord Voldemort y que tantas veces había leído y vuelto a leer desde que llegara a sus manos. Lo plantó ante sus amigos y, mientras ellos lo hojeaban, él se dedicó a mirar con ansiedad su reloj de pulsera.

─¿Cómo lo has conseguido? Ah, claro... Te lo ha dado Ismael, ¿verdad? Ese tío no es de fiar, ya lo sabes. Pero de todos modos, no sabemos tanto inglés como para leerlo, así que esto no cambia nada ─se quejó Diego, acompañado de un firme asentimiento de cabeza de la chica.

─"Esto", como tú lo llamas, lo cambia todo. Ya no solo hay rumores circulando por ahí libremente, sino que ya es todo un hecho que ha regresado. Y sí que entiendo lo que es morir, María, y también entiendo que hay gente fuera de este edificio que está muriendo por su culpa, ¿sabes? Puede que ahora aún esté lejos de aquí y penséis que no tenéis nada que ver con ello, pero su poder alcanzó este país la última vez, como bien sabéis, y puede volver a hacerlo en cuanto quiera─ se detuvo sintiendo la sequedad en su boca y el nerviosismo en su estómago, con Diego y María observándolo sin saber qué decir. Se le acababa el tiempo─. Mirad, lo siento pero no puedo daros más explicaciones de las que ya os he dado. Tengo que irme, aunque si no queréis ayudarme, no pasa nada.

Solo le dio tiempo a coger sus cosas y a dar un par de pasos antes de que ellos lo llamaran. No puedo evitar sonreír al darse la vuelta.

─Te acompañamos al aeropuerto, porque te vas en avión, ¿no? ─Álex asintió y de nuevo dijo que tenía mucha prisa─. Está bien, está bien, esperadme fuera mientras me pongo algo decente.

María salió cabizbaja al pasillo, dejando al muchacho en la habitación forcejeando con la parte de arriba del pijama, y se puso a observar al chico que tenía frente a ella, el chico al que quería desde hacía años y que ese día se disponía a abandonarla una vez más; él, por su parte, se había acercado a la ventana más cercana y miraba distraído un par de columpios oxidados que eran balanceados por el escaso viento que corría fuera. Era el único y minúsculo jardín que había en el orfanato, que, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo muy querido por todos los niños del lugar. Al asaltarle de repente montones de recuerdos que parecían gritarle que no se moviera de allí, se apartó rápidamente de la ventana y se vio reflejado en el cristal.

La noche anterior casi no había dormido, lo que le había provocado unas profundas ojeras que, sin embargo, no conseguían empañar el aspecto de sus grandes ojos azules. Era alto, de pómulos marcados y con el pelo oscuro que siempre llevaba demasiado largo para el gusto de las encargadas del orfanato; vivía allí desde que podía recordar, ya que sus padres y su hermana mayor habían muerto cuando él contaba pocos meses de vida. Siempre le habían explicado que todo fue algún tipo de accidente en el que también fallecieron muchas más personas. Había derramado muchas lágrimas por ellos, aunque eso no quería decir que su estancia en el orfanato no fuera maravillosa, pues allí tenía parte de la que ahora era su familia.

No le hizo falta mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de que tenía algo especial que lo hacía diferente de los demás niños. A medida que iba creciendo, se multiplicaban los sucesos extraños que ocurrían cuando él estaba cerca, como aquella vez, con seis años, en la que quería alcanzar un libro de lo alto de una estantería, pero no llegaba; antes de que fuera a llamar alguien, los libros inferiores se salieron de su lugar y se quedaron flotando en el aire, formando así una escalera. Hacía exactamente seis años, esos misterios encontraron respuesta: Un hombre elegantemente trajeado llegó un día al orfanato y pidió hablar con él en privado para explicarle que, al igual que él mismo, era un mago, a pesar de que sus padres no lo habían sido (el hombre lo había llamado "nacido de muggles"), y que todas esas cosas extrañas ocurrían gracias a su magia interior, que ansiaba salir.

También le dijo que podía asistir, si así lo deseaba, a la escuela de hechicería Vestus para aprender a domar esa magia. Todo eso de varitas, hechizos y calderos le resultó fascinante, pero lo mejor fue que su mejor amigo, el mismo chico al que hacía unos minutos había tenido que despertar, también era mago e iba a entrar en el mismo colegio que él.

Ese mismo año acababa de finalizar su sexto curso en Vestus y dentro de poco debería comenzar el séptimo, pero él no iba a cursarlo. Estaba a punto de marcharse a Inglaterra con un objetivo bien distinto al de otros viajes que hubiera hecho. Había estado pensando en ello desde que conociera las verdaderas circunstancias que rodeaban la muerte de sus padres y de su hermana; las había descubierto en Vestus, hojeando en la biblioteca "Sucesos en la comunidad mágica española del último medio siglo", donde se mencionaba un atentado ocurrido en el lugar en el que ellos perdieron la vida. Dicho atentado, según se contaba, fue uno de tantos otros llevado a cabo por un grupo de magos tenebrosos, conocidos como "mortífagos", que eran liderados por lord Voldemort. La furia que le invadió en aquel momento era mayor de la que nunca hubiera pensado que alguien pudiera llegar a sentir, y aún la sentía dentro, intacta ante la promesa de venganza.

A partir de ese día se pasó horas y horas devorando libros para recopilar toda la información que pudiera sobre Voldemort y sobre la guerra que, tras iniciarse en Inglaterra, había conseguido expandirse a los países más cercanos. Durante los últimos meses, se había interesado además por recibir cada cierto tiempo un ejemplar de El Profeta, y así era como se había enterado de lo que Albus Dumbledore y el propio Potter anunciaban desde hacía tiempo que el Innombrable había regresado y que actuaba en secreto para hacerse con el poder. Finalmente, la verdad había salido a la luz y Álex se decidió.

María se le había acercado sin hacer ruido y al apoyarse en su hombro en un acto de irrefrenable valentía, lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, en el mismo momento en que Diego salía jadeando de la habitación. La chica se apartó de un salto en medio del incómodo silencio que empezaba a reinar y los tres echaron a correr a la vez por el largo pasillo. Pasaron junto a las habitaciones de las encargadas, dejaron atrás las voces de los niños que provenían del comedor y salieron a una tarde calurosa del centro del país.

─Yo las distraeré ─murmuró María para sí señalándoles a dos mujeres altas y de aspecto severo que rondaban por el jardín. Corrió hacia ellas y los chicos pudieron oír cómo les contaba algo de que unos niños se estaban peleando dentro. Las encargadas, sin perder un segundo, se apresuraron a pasar por su lado sin verlos siquiera y entrar en el edificio gritando a unos inexistentes niños─. Prométeme al menos que te cuidarás y que tendrás mucho cuidado.

─Lo haré, quédate tranquila. No te preocupes por mí ─afirmó y María volvió a atraparlo en un rápido abrazo, para echar después a correr hacia el lado opuesto sin decir una palabra más.

Diego rodó los ojos y lo empujó hacia el otro lado del jardín, donde un pequeño cobertizo se alzaba solitario junto a unos árboles, utilizado para guardar algunas cosas de los huérfanos. Dentro de él, y cubierto por una sábana grande y oscura, estaba su motocicleta enteramente muggle, que entre los dos habían comprado hacía un par de años. Mientras Álex la sacaba de allí, el otro se quedó fuera; había sacado un cigarrillo del bolsillo y lo estaba encendiendo con su varita mágica, aunque el cigarrillo lo esquivaba cada vez que lo intentaba.

─¿Nunca dejarás eso? Si ni siquiera sabes encenderlo... ─comentó Álex, colocando las maletas sobre la parte de atrás de la motocicleta, con una mueca de desagrado.

─Me relaja ¿vale? Y ahora estoy muy nervioso ─el cigarro se cayó definitivamente al suelo y Diego volvió a guardarlo, más malhumorado de lo que estaba antes.

Estaban ya los dos montados sobre el aparato cuando Ares hizo acto de presencia por primera vez, emitiendo un largo y agudo sonido que les puso los pelos de punta. Diego metió un dedo entre los barrotes de su jaula y le acarició más animado el grisáceo plumaje─ ¿Ves? Ares tampoco quiere que os vayáis. Es más feliz aquí, donde ya tiene sus zonas de caza y todo...

─Cuando estemos en Hogwarts, podrá volar y comer todo lo que quiera. Le encantará ─fue a abrir la jaula y el ave salió volando, disparado hacia lo más alto del cielo y dispuesto a aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que le quedaba antes de volver a encerrarse de nuevo.

El resoplido de Diego quedó amortiguado por el bramido de la motocicleta al arrancar. Les había sorprendido desde la primera vez que la montaran pues, a pesar de que no tuviera demasiado buen aspecto, su potencia era sobresaliente. El que conducía era Álex, quien giró la cabeza para echar un último vistazo al lugar en el que había crecido, pero solo pudo verlo un momento antes de que desapareciera entre el mar de edificios. Con el aire alborotándoles el pelo y la sombra de Ares siguiéndolos de cerca como un fantasma, recorrieron las calles de Madrid como en tantas otras ocasiones. Al llegar a su destino, él se bajó y su amigo ocupó su sitio.

─Oye, ¿seguro que te dejarán montar en el avión con Ares? Es muy grande.

Murmuró un seco "sí" mientras iba recogiendo todas sus cosas. Sostuvo en alto la jaula de su mascota y esta descendió soltando un chillido y se metió dentro con una facilidad asombrosa. Se giró hacia Diego y, forzando una vaga sonrisa, se obligó a mirarlo y a decir─: Mandaré cartas todas las semanas y quiero que hagáis lo mismo. Procura no suspender muchos exámenes...

─Para ti todo es muy fácil, ¿no? ─le cortó él, haciendo rugir también la moto.

─Mira... sé que lo que estoy haciendo es una locura y que tengo muy pocas posibilidades (poquísimas, en realidad) de conseguir lo que quiero ─su risa le pareció ridícula incluso a él─, pero tengo que intentarlo. Se lo debo a ellos y también a mí. Siempre me he sentido mal conmigo mismo porque yo viví y ellos murieron, y no podía hacer nada... pero es que ahora sí que puedo honrar su memoria de verdad con algo que no sea solo llorar como un crío. Eres mi mejor amigo, dame una oportunidad.

Tardó más en contestar de lo que Álex hubiera querido, tanto que llegó a pensar que se marcharía sin hacerlo, dejándolo allí plantado─ Claro que sí, tío, y tranquilo que yo me ocuparé de que María también lo entienda. Tú solamente tienes que preocuparte de ti y de tu estúpida misión, aquí podremos sobrevivir sin ti. Aunque, espera, ¿antes has dicho que ibas a tener que repetir sexto curso allí en Hogwarts o como se llame? ─el otro asintió, confundido─ Yo me volvería loco.

La fiera mirada que había visto grabada a fuego en los ojos de su amigo hacía un momento fue desapareciendo a medida que los dos se abrazaban y reían como si no estuvieran precisamente allí, como si no fueran a dejar de verse durante mucho tiempo. La alarma del reloj de pulsera los devolvió instantáneamente a la realidad, esa necesaria aguafiestas.

Acabada la despedida, aquel chico de ojos azules casi convertido ya en adulto se dirigió con paso ligero hacia el gran edificio recortado en el paisaje. Se cercioró unas cuatro veces de que su varita estaba bien escondida en el fondo de su maleta mientras esperaba a que terminaran las comprobaciones habituales; nunca le había entusiasmado la forma de viajar de los muggles y se decantaba siempre por utilizar trasladores pero en esa ocasión, y aunque quizás solo fuera una causa más de su paranoia, no veía conveniente dejar rastros mágicos de su viaje. Cuando por fin pudo entrar en el avión se sentó en el primer asiento que vio junto a la ventanilla. La conversación mantenida con sus amigos había hecho aflorar todas esas preguntas que había procurado evitar desde que comenzara a idear su plan, como si estaría haciendo lo correcto o solo poniéndose en peligro para nada, si no habría sido inútil tanta planificación y ya habría cometido algún error, razón de que estuviera tan inseguro, y la más importante de todas: ¿Qué pensarían sus padres si supieran lo que estaba haciendo? El aparato empezaba a elevarse. Enfadado consigo mismo por mostrar signos de debilidad, se apresuró a ocultar la ventanilla para no ver los últimos resquicios de su país. No había vuelta atrás.

* * *

><p>Bajo el mismo cielo azul que atravesaba el avión, en mitad de una naturaleza tan mágica como su propia estructura, se alzaba "La Madriguera", hogar de la numerosa familia Weasley, bautizada con ese nombre por ellos mismos. Era uno de esos días perfectos de verano y los miembros más jóvenes de la familia, Ron y Ginny, habían decidido pasar la tarde en un bosque cercano a la casa. La muchacha, acostada sobre la hierba, movía la cabeza al ritmo de una melodía entonada por una radio de madera que descansaba junto a una gran bolsa de dulces, y atendía a los intentos de su hermano por esquivar todas las ramas mientras volaba montado sobre su escoba. Ron perseguía una pelota dorada que había encontrado en la antigua habitación de Fred y George, sus hermanos gemelos, aunque, por desgracia, la pequeña snitch parecía burlarse de él y siempre se escabullaba en el último momento. Al lado de Ginny estaba Hermione Granger, quien también lo observaba divertida a la vez que le gritaba palabras de ánimo (tras pasar lo que llevaba de vacaciones con sus padres, acababa de llegar a la casa como invitada).<p>

─¡Deberías parar ya, Ron, antes de que acabes haciéndote daño! ─le gritó su hermana y en seguida tuvo que apartarse para evitar que una enorme fruta lanzada con fuerza desde arriba impactara de lleno en su cabeza. La risa de la chica se intensificó pero Hermione, con el ceño fruncido, no paraba de lanzarle reproches al muchacho pelirrojo que las sobrevolaba.

─Me da igual si le hubiera dado... que deje de hacerse la interesante e intente ella hacerse con esa cosa ─se defendió él, aterrizando en el suelo y soltando un par de obscenidades.

─Olvidas que ha sido fabricada por Fred y George. Estoy segura de que tiene algún encantamiento que impida que sea atrapada o algo así ─comentó Ginny, haciéndose con un dulce de color crema de la bolsa rebosante que, no obstante, no llegó a llevarse a la boca.

El crujido de una rama al romperse les hizo dar un respingo y los tres, sacando sus respectivas varitas, se colocaron en posición de ataque con una perfecta coordinación. Ginny apagó la radio mágica con un silbido y todo se quedó en silencio mientras observaban el hueco que había entre un par de árboles, temerosos y expectantes. Volvieron a oír el mismo ruido, y otra vez, y una vez más. Quienquiera que fuera se estaba acercando y ya podían oírle hablar en susurros a través de la maleza. El grito de Ginny cuando sintió que unas manos se aferraban a sus hombros inundó el aire en el preciso instante en que un rostro de pelo pelirrojo aparecía de la nada frente a ellos. Ella, sin percatarse aún de lo que ocurría, no dudó en propinarle un golpe con el codo al chico que tenía a su espalda, quien cayó al suelo gimiendo y retorciéndose de dolor.

─¡Te lo tienes merecido! ─dijo Fred sentándose al lado de su gemelo, con los ojos llorosos de risa─ Sabiendo cómo es nuestra hermanita, ¿a quién se le ocurre darle semejante susto? Toda broma tiene un límite, Georgie.

─¡¿Por qué diablos nos habéis hecho eso? ¡¿Estáis locos? ─vociferaron Ron y Hermione, respirando entrecortadamente desde el otro lado, al contrario de Ginny, quien, tapándose la cara con una mano, parecía encontrar también muy cómica aquella situación.

─No seáis exagerados, ¿queréis? ─los hombros de Fred se encogieron, dándole una apariencia inocente─ Solo hemos venido a haceros una pequeña visita, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por encontrar un hueco en nuestras apretadas agendas, y bueno... no pudimos resistirnos cuando os escuchamos discutir en voz tan alta que cualquier indeseable podría haberos escuchado y atacaros sin previo aviso. En realidad deberíais darnos las gracias por esta lección de seguridad de incalculable valor, ¿cierto George? ─su tono de voz fue volviéndose más ofendido, aunque su eterna sonrisa acababa delatándolo.

─Cierto, muy cierto ─musitó George, acabando de recomponerse, y añadió─: Y, por cierto, hay que dar la razón a Ginny aquí presente, a quien estoy seguro le aguarda un brillante futuro como luchadora profesional en el mundo muggle ─la aludida se echó sobre los brazos de su hermano soltando una carcajada─, sobre ese artilugio que veis ahí arriba. Es una snitch especial que ni el mismo Harry podría atrapar él solo, así que puedes quedarte tranquilo, Ronnie. Por una vez tus nefastas aptitudes para la escoba no tienen nada que ver.

─Aunque si insistes, te contaremos el secreto, para que puedas tener algo de lo que presumir delante de alguna chica ilusa de Hogwarts, además de tu flamante insignia de prefecto perfecto, por supuesto. Quizás así tengas una mínima posibilidad ─dijo Fred con voz melosa, con su hermano asintiendo enérgicamente a cada palabra.

Hermione se apresuró a colocarse entre los gemelos y Ron, el cual, con el rubor ascendiéndole por la cara, parecía un león enfurecido preparándose para lanzarse ágilmente sobre su presa. Fred, ajeno a todo, levantó la palma de la mano hacia el cielo.

─Lo único que tienes que hacer es ordenarle con voz clara: "¡Ven Snitch!" ─la pelota cambió de dirección y movió las minúsculas alas con velocidad para encerrarse en la mano de Fred, que la mostró con una sonrisa triunfante─. ¿Veis? Ingenioso, ¿verdad? No me extraña que la mente de mi hermano no pensara en ello, pero tú Hermione, que no se te ocurriera a ti me defrauda un poco, tengo que reconocerlo.

─Me imagino que vuestro negocio irá genial si podéis permitiros hacer este tipo de cosas ─comentó ella y, sin caer en la provocación, agarró la falsa snitch entre el pulgar y el índice y se puso a examinarla con cuidado, pensando quizá que podría estallarle en la cara si se descuidaba─, aunque esto no debe ser demasiado fácil de fabricar, parece auténtica... ¿Se vende bien?

─De nuevo te equivocas. Las snitchs como esa las hacíamos el año pasado pero ya no interesan como producto para vender, como tampoco los demás productos que probábamos en el colegio. Ya todo el mundo nos conoce por eso, así que teníamos que elaborar objetos de nuevo y, de hecho, estamos muy orgullosos del nuevo lote en el que hemos estado trabajando ─Fred cogió un dulce de chocolate, lo tiró al aire y lo atrapó con la boca, recibiendo un cordial aplauso de George─. Gracias, gracias... Los nuevos productos son mejor que los Surtidos saltaclases o que cualquier dulce que simplemente te transforma, son cosas que te dejarían sin habla. Se venderían completamente y todo sería perfecto si no fuera…

─… Si no fuera por esos capullos del Ministerio ─concluyó George tras una pausa teatral, como si entre él y su gemelo les estuvieran relatando la más dramática de las historias─. Por su culpa hemos tenido que cerrar el negocio. Al parecer, según nos explicó muy amablemente una encantadora señora, nótese la ironía, de la Oficina central ─carraspeó y prosiguió, imitando una voz terriblemente aguda─: "el Ministerio debe controlar especialmente cada nuevo negocio que se forma para evitar que alguno pueda ser usado de forma no deseada".

─Pero no lo entiendo: ¿Qué tiene que ver una tienda de broma con los mortífagos? ─preguntó Ginny.

─Me imagino que tendrán miedo de que alguna tienda pueda ser utilizada como tapadera para captar y entrenar mortífagos, o como lugar de reunión ─contestó Hermione, dejando libre a la snitch para que pudiera volar de nuevo─. Piénsalo, en realidad tiene lógica, ¿quién sospecharía, por ejemplo, de una pequeña botica? Nadie, y mientras tanto los mortífagos pudiendo vender veneno camuflado en todas las pociones.

─Una de tres, Hermione, vas mejorando. Es cierto, pero de todos modos no pensamos rendirnos. Continuamos viviendo en el Caldero Chorreante y pensamos retomar los envíos por correo, anunciándonos de nuevo en El Profeta. Los pedidos por lechuza fueron nuestra primera forma de darnos a conocer al público y nos dio buenos resultados, además de que siempre es algo más difícil de controlar por el Ministerio, pero claro, siempre tienen que encontrar una nueva cosa con la que molestarnos, como esa dichosa nueva ley que han aprobado de prohibir la importación de animales extranjeros ─Fred gritó una palabrota que asustó a un grupo de ardillas que correteaban por los árboles.

─Los nuevos productos requieren de muchos materiales de animales mágicos, así que hemos tenido que improvisar y mezclar materiales de animales normales y magia ─continuó George─. A nuestro padre seguro que le encantará la idea... aunque nada nos dará tan buenos resultados como las garras de un dragón negro feroz. Y hablando de cosas que dan miedo, nuestra madre nos dijo antes que os andaba buscando, a vosotros tres, y claro, no estaba muy contenta. ¡Qué novedad!, ¿no os parece?

Ron y Ginny se miraron por el rabillo del ojo y después de recoger sus cosas a toda velocidad, echaron a correr por el bosque, seguidos de una desconcertada Hermione y dejando atrás a los gemelos que, sonrientes, les decían adiós. Saliendo del bosque, el sol les dio de lleno en la cara y pudieron vislumbrar a los pies de la ladera los tejados repletos de chimeneas de La Madriguera; aunque estaban lejos, la figura plantada delante de la puerta les pareció inconfundible. Apresuraron el paso y se acercaron cada vez más a la menuda señora Weasley, apreciando más de cerca una de sus miradas feroces a las que era imposible acostumbrarse.

El humor de la señora Weasley preocupaba a todos desde que habían comenzado las vacaciones. La mujer se paseaba por todos los rincones de la casa maldiciendo por lo bajo y asignándole tediosas tareas a cualquiera que pareciera estar pasando un buen rato. La verdad es que sí que había conseguido mantener el orden en la siempre ruidosa casa por primera vez (limpiando cada habitación en extremo y consiguiendo incluso que el terrible ghoul del ático permaneciera sin armar escándalo un par de días seguidos), pero eso no era todo en su extraña conducta, pues durante la última semana no había salido ni una vez de los límites de la parcela; la falta de noticias por parte de algunos de sus hijos mayores y el exceso de ellas sobre el transcurso de la guerra la habían convertido en una mujer estresada y obsesionada.

─¡¿Pero dónde os habíais metido? ─empezó a farfullar en cuanto los ojos tres jóvenes se colocaron en fila frente a ella─ ¡¿Es que no sabéis que no podéis salir de la casa sin decirme nada antes? ¡¿Y qué pasa si alguien os hubiera atacado? ─suspiró profundamente y se echó el despeinado pelo hacia atrás─ Entrad ahora mismo, no hagáis esperar más a Dumbledore.

La señora Weasley sacudió su varita y la escoba, la radio y la bolsa de dulces que Ron y Ginny estaban ocultando con sus cuerpos volaron hacia ella, que los miró con los ojos entornados. Les señaló además con el pulgar la ventana que había a su espalda, tras la que un anciano con una larga barba blanca y gafas de media luna les saludaba enérgicamente con la mano; a Ginny se le escapó una risita que a su madre, a juzgar por la mueca que compuso, no le pasó desapercibida. Ella entró dando grandes zancadas en la casa, y ellos siguieron el rastro de objetos que flotaban detrás. En el salón, Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado en un viejo sillón de cuero, con las manos entrelazadas sobre las piernas y vestido con una larguísima túnica de piel nada apropiada para las temperaturas de la estación, que, junto al oscuro gorro, le conferían el aspecto de un entrañable y delgado papá Noel.

─Discúlpalos, Albus. Se escabulleron después de la comida mientras yo estaba limpiando el cobertizo de Arthur y no he podido vigilarlos.

─No tengo nada que disculpar, querida Molly. No me importa en absoluto esperar en esta maravillosa casa llena de objetos curiosos ─Dumbledore se levantó y, erguido, paseó la mirada por toda la habitación─, y aún menos si se trata de tales brujas y mago. Molly, lo que sí me gustaría es que me hicieras el favor de dejarnos a solas unos instantes, si no te importa.

La sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro de todos los presentes; mientras que Ron y Hermione se miraron curiosos preguntándose mutuamente qué querría contarles el director, pues siempre era Harry el que tenía más contacto con él, Ginny miró a su madre e intentó adivinar lo que estaría pasándole por la cabeza. La mujer dijo en voz baja algo de la colada y salió de la habitación.

─Bien chicos, siento tener que interrumpir lo que seguro sería una divertida tarde de verano, pero tengo que hablar con vosotros sobre Harry ─los chicos intercambiaron miradas de nerviosismo, de miedo─. No, tranquilos, no ha pasado nada malo. Lo que ocurre es que, aunque me imagino que estaréis deseando encontraros con él, me temo que Harry no podrá pasar en esta casa los días que quedan hasta la vuelta a Hogwarts, como estaba previsto. Antes de que a ninguno se le ocurra desear para mí una dolorosa muerte ─paseándose a su alrededor, Dumbledore se rió de su propia broma y, sin parecer importarle que ninguno más lo hiciera, continuó─: quiero que entendáis las razones por las que la Orden ha tomado dicha decisión. Es bien sabido por todos que los mortífagos quieren ver a Harry muerto, y éste sería el primer lugar en el que pensarían como destino para él, por lo que lo más seguro es que permanezca en otro lugar, protegido por la máxima seguridad de la que disponemos. La Orden piensa y, personalmente, yo también, que es preferible no dejar nada al azar en cuanto a Harry.

El mago se detuvo y los miró a cada uno unas cuantas veces, esperando.

─¿Y no podremos ir a visitarlo, señor? ─se atrevió Ron a preguntar tras un incómodo rato en silencio.

─Por supuesto que sí, señor Weasley ─dijo contento Dumbledore, dando una palmada─. Prepararemos una guardia para que os lleven al lugar donde esté él. Perdonad tanto secretismo pero prefiero no divulgar nada, ya sabes, por preocupación. A pesar de todo el fanatismo por la seguridad de mi querido amigo Alastor, es aconsejable seguir sus consejos, desde luego.

Dumbledore agarró el hombro de Ron y el de Hermione, colocándose entre ellos, justo delante de Ginny. Ella siempre lo había considerado como alguien muy peculiar, un mago poderosísimo, sí, pero extraño al fin y al cabo, y estar en su presencia en aquel momento, mientras la trataba a ella y a los otros como si fueran adultos (algo que muy pocos miembros de la Orden hacían), le intimidaba, o al menos, le hacía sentirse extrañamente incómoda. Sin embargo, no tardó mucho en arrepentirse de esos pensamientos, pues vio que el anciano la observaba con una divertida chispa en los ojos. Nunca había oído hablar de un hechizo que permitiera leer las mentes pero si existía, no le extrañaría nada que Dumbledore lo conociera; avergonzada, bajó la mirada.

─Vosotros también sois importantes ─acabó de pronunciar esas palabras y unas bonitas notas musicales surgieron de debajo de su túnica, provenientes de un pesado reloj de oro. Dumbledore lo abrió y observó el movimiento de unos planetas en su interior, tras lo que dio una nueva palmada y se dirigió hacia ellos─. Por lo que veo, ya ha llegado la hora de que marche.

Así pues, abrió la puerta por la que había salido la señora Weasley y se la encontró junto a su marido, ambos mirándole fijamente.

─¿Ya te vas, Albus? ¿No te apetece quedarte y probar el pastel de frutas de Molly? ─le preguntó Arthur Weasley, cuadrándose las gafas, al ser descubierto.

─Me encantaría, Arthur, muchas gracias. Puede que sí que necesite un descanso pero debo arreglar unos asuntos hoy mismo y tengo mucha prisa ─giró la cabeza hacia Ginny y los demás, aún en la misma postura en el salón, y les guiñó un ojo─. Muchas gracias por dedicarme parte de vuestro tiempo.

Poco después de que Dumbledore saliera de la casa para desaparecerse, llegaron Fred y George muy sonrientes, que se mostraron también interesados por la visita.

─¿Pero no os ha dicho nada más? ─preguntó Fred por tercera vez.

─Ya os lo he dicho, solo eso ─respondió Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco.

─Pues vaya tontería... ¿Para eso se molesta...? ─aquello que llevaba un rato moviéndose en el bolsillo de la chaqueta del chico se liberó por fin y saltó, agarrándose a lo primero que vio, el pelo de la señora Weasley.

La mujer chilló todo lo que pudo y tiró el cesto que llevaba, que cayó al suelo con un golpe seco, dejando montones de prendas de ropa en el suelo y un desgastado reloj que rodó por toda la habitación, mientras con las manos intentaba librarse de la, por otra parte, inofensiva ardilla. El señor Weasley fue el primero en reprimir la risa y en acudir en su ayuda, apremiando después a sus hijos a que lo siguieran. Sudando terriblemente y muy asustada, la señora Weasley se dejó caer en el sofá cuando entre todos pudieron atrapar al animalillo; los gritos que le dedicaba a sus idénticos hijos debían estar escuchándose en el pueblo, pensó Ginny, pellizcándose en el brazo para no volver a reír.

─Es solo una ardillita, mamá. Necesitamos su pelo para fabricar los productos de la tienda ─se excusó George.

Ginny buscó a su padre pero no lo vio por ninguna parte. Salió del salón cuando su madre expresaba elevando cada vez más la voz la importancia que tenían para ella los productos de sus hijos y lo encontró apoyado en la ventana de la cocina, observando el paisaje con expresión meditabunda. Se acercó a él despacio, le pasó un brazo por la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Él la miró y le dedicó una gran sonrisa, que hacía rejuvenecer su cansado rostro. Estaba segura de que, al igual que ella, se había dado cuenta de que en el viejo reloj que normalmente colgaba de la pared del salón, ese que no marcaba la hora sino dónde o cómo se encontraba cada miembro de la familia y que su madre llevaba ahora siempre encima para que nadie lo viese, todas y cada una de las manecillas señalaban "Peligro de muerte". En silencio, contemplaron juntos el horizonte.

* * *

><p>El avión estaba a punto de aterrizar. Se había pasado todo el trayecto leyendo un pequeño libro de literatura inglesa que había comprado hacía tiempo, y de pronto estaba completamente hambriento. Se dijo que cenaría en casa de Helena cuando llegara, fuera la hora que fuera. Con sus maletas y la jaula de Ares (que había aprovechado la ocasión para echarse una larga siesta) de nuevo en su poder, salió del aeropuerto y se sentó en un banco a la sombra a la espera de que llegaran Helena y su madre.<p>

El tiempo era ideal, ni el crudo frío del invierno inglés ni el calor sofocante del verano español; aspiró el aire londinense y sonrió para sí mismo, estaba mucho más animado. Pasó el rato observando el ajetreo de personas yendo y viniendo apresuradas, y recordando la última vez que había estado en Inglaterra cuando sintió una mano en su espalda que un segundo antes no estaba ahí. Se dio la vuelta y, con un grito ahogado, se puso de pie con un brinco, arrollando todas sus maletas.

─¿Qué tal el viaje, Alejandro?

No lo podía creer: Tenía delante al mago que había visto retratado en todos los libros importantes de magia y, en definitiva, al mejor mago de todos los tiempos, y le había hablado. ¡Incluso conocía su nombre! Sus neuronas volvieron a ponerse en marcha tras la sorpresa inicial y recordó que le había hecho una pregunta; abrió la boca una vez pero no consiguió que ningún sonido saliera de ella. La cerró y lo intentó de nuevo, serenándose para cambiar la cara de tonto que debía tener.

─El viaje... muy bien, gracias señor Dumbledore ─consiguió decir.

─Vaya, veo que en España también se conoce algo de mí ─dijo él, tan contento como si hubiera encontrado algún tesoro. Álex reprimió una risa, no estaba seguro de si debía reírse o no.

─Y en todo el mundo, señor. Dudo que haya algún mago que no conozca alguna de sus... ─no recordaba cómo era la palabra exacta. Se maldijo por no haber estudiado con más ímpetu─... sus triunfos. Pero, ¿qué hace aquí, señor? Algún muggle podría haberlo visto aparecerse y el Estatuto...

─Estás muy bien informado, muchacho, tal y como esperaba, pero no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte ─hizo un ademán con la mano, quitándole importancia con un gruñido─. Ahora mismo todos los muggles de los alrededores solamente pueden verte a ti hablando solo, por lo que te aconsejo que te sientes y actúes con normalidad ─su tranquilidad era máxima al acercarse a Ares e introducir un dedo entre sus barrotes para acariciarlo, lo cual no pareció disgustarlo lo más mínimo; era extraño, pensó Álex, pues Ares no soportaba a los extraños─. Un ejemplar excelente, si quieres mi opinión, cuídalo bien.

El chico volvió a sentarse a su lado y se dispuso a mirar al frente, rígido como una estatua. Nuevamente se sintió como un idiota cuando, tratando de no mover demasiado la boca, susurró─: ¿Pero qué está haciendo aquí? Si no es indiscreción...

─He venido a hablar contigo, Alejandro ─respondió Dumbledore, sacando la mano de la jaula y mirándolo por encima de las gafas.

─¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

─Lo sé, simplemente, y te puedo asegurar que no es lo único, como por ejemplo, el gran motivo por el que has realizado este viaje.

Eso era distinto. Únicamente les había contado sus planes a dos personas en las que confiaba plenamente, y que ni siquiera se encontraban en ese país; era imposible que Dumbledore estuviera al tanto y, sin embargo, acababa de oírlo. Confundido y, a sabiendas de que si preguntaba iba a recibir de nuevo una respuesta ambigua, permaneció con la boca cerrada.

─Tranquilo, no tengo ninguna intención de juzgarte, yo no soy quién para hacerlo. Tú tienes tus propias razones, y aunque sí es verdad que suponen un grave riesgo, las respeto. ¿Sabes que me recuerdas mucho a Harry? ─le dio un vuelco el corazón. Compararlo a él con Harry Potter... era absurdo. ¿Qué había hecho él en comparación? Así se lo hizo saber, mirando nervioso a cada lado por el rabillo del ojo por si algún muggle se había fijado en su extraño comportamiento─. Bueno, todavía no pero te queda mucho por vivir, pero no me refería a eso. Seguro que los dos os lleváis muy bien, habéis vivido experiencias similares.

─Ojalá sea así, es lo único que tengo por ahora ─una parte de su cerebro le aconsejaba que no siguiera hablando de ese tema con tanta libertad, pero la otra le decía que sí pues, después de todo, se trataba de Albus Dumbledore. Si él estaba al tanto de todo, sería por alguna razón justificada, aunque no se la contara─. A usted le importa mucho, ¿verdad?

─Es como un hijo para mí. Si pudiera evitarle todo el sufrimiento que le espera, lo haría sin dudarlo... ─susurró tras una pausa, sumido en sus pensamientos mientras miraba algún punto indefinido de la calle─. ¡Ah! ─añadió de pronto, y Álex se sobresaltó─ Casi se me olvida, ya no será necesario que mandes ninguna carta a Hogwarts, tengo una cosa para ti.

Dumbledore levantó la mano derecha y chasqueó los dedos, provocando que Álex se olvidara por completo de todo lo demás y se girara hacia él. Un torbellino de un rojo intenso giraba a gran velocidad sobre la mano del anciano, flotando en el aire. Álex quiso tocarlo, hipnotizado con sus movimientos, y alargó un brazo pero Dumbledore alzó su otra mano para detenerlo; tal y como había aparecido, el torbellino incendiado empezó a contraerse para acabar de esfumarse por completo, dejando un trozo de pergamino intacto que planeó hasta las rodillas del que lo había convocado. Se lo entregó al muchacho y este pudo comprobar, con la boca abierta, que su nombre estaba escrito en él con tinta verde, encima de la frase: "Admitido en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería".

─Simplemente créelo, así te ahorrarás un tiempo precioso preguntándote el cómo ─dijo, al oírle murmurar algo─. Como verás, mi firma lo convierte en algo oficial y hay también un espacio en blanco, pues tu casa la elegirá el Sombrero seleccionador durante el Banquete de bienvenida, como es costumbre con los nuevos alumnos. Tampoco tienes que pensar en el dinero del curso, eso también está solucionado, por lo que solamente tendrás que comprar los libros, aunque si necesitas alguna ayuda solo tienes que pedirla al fondo de Hogwarts, claro.

─No será necesario, tengo dinero... ─no podía apartar la vista del pergamino; el seguro que lo ataba a Inglaterra y le profetizaba la buena marcha a su plan, le había llegado inesperadamente.

─Escucha con atención ─su tono se volvió mucho más serio y a Álex le recorrió un escalofrío─. Los dos sabemos que quieres llevar a cabo eso por lo que has dejado España y también sabemos que, por el momento, nada de lo que nadie te diga puede hacerte cambiar de opinión. Pero es mi deber aconsejarte que tengas cuidado... mucho. No estás acostumbrado a moverte por esta atmósfera y el mundo mágico inglés no es nada seguro últimamente. ¿Me has entendido?

─Por supuesto, señor ─mientras cavilaba en lo que acababa de decirle, un coche de color blanco rugió en la esquina y se detuvo frente a la acera, del que se apeó una chica que fue en su dirección a la carrera.

─Oh, es Helena, ¿verdad? ─comentó Dumbledore cuando la chica se abalanzaba sobre Álex quien, rodeado, giró la cabeza para descubrir que el banco estaba completamente vacío.

Helena era muy guapa, la clase de chica que conseguía atraer la mirada de todos y todas, bien por unos motivos o por bien por otros. Su pelo, largo y negro, parecía resplandecer bajo el sol y tenía unos penetrantes ojos grises que podían dejarte atontado si pasabas un rato examinándolos detenidamente. A parte de todo eso y dejando de lado a Diego, era la persona más despreocupada y divertida que había en su vida.

Sabía muy poco del padre de Helena, tan solo que había muerto pocos meses antes de que ella naciera, por lo que las dos siempre se habían tenido únicamente la una a la otra. A ninguna le gustaba tocar el tema, y él había aprendido a no preguntar. Su madre, Sally, trabajaba como sanadora en el Hospital San Mungo de Londres; a Álex ese trabajo le resultaba tremendamente fascinante y continuamente pedía que le relatara los nuevos padecimientos y enfermedades que había encontrado y cómo les había hecho frente. A las dos las había conocido el mismo año que se enteró de sus cualidades mágicas, o mejor dicho, había sido Sally quien lo encontrara y le había contado que ella y su propia madre habían sido amigas desde la infancia; desde entonces, cada vez que tenían la oportunidad iban a visitarlo al orfanato y pasaban una temporada en España.

─Por fin te veo ─le dijo, poniéndose de puntillas para alborotarle el pelo─. Perdona por llegar tarde, ha sido por culpa de mamá. Acaba de aprender a conducir los coches de los muggles, aunque bueno, ella dice que ha aprendido, ya sabes

─Alejandro, hijo, ¿estás bien? ¿Cansado del viaje?

Sally también salió del coche y le regaló unos de sus abrazos maternales que tanto había echado de menos. Físicamente no se parecía en absoluto a su hija (tenía el pelo rubio rojizo cayéndole sobre los hombros y los ojos negros como la noche), pero en cuanto a la personalidad, no había visto jamás a dos personas tan idénticas. Estaba convencido de que había oído las palabras de su hija pero había hecho oídos sordos para no comenzar una discusión. Se lo agradecía.

─Casi ni me he enterado, he estado leyendo ─metió sus cosas en el maletero del coche pero Helena le arrebató la jaula de Ares y le dio la bienvenida con unas caricias.

─Pues podrías haberte ahorrado las molestias si nosotras hubiéramos ido allí, como hacemos todas las veces.

No dijo nada y se montó en el asiento de atrás del coche. Hacía dos semanas había mandado una carta a Sally en la que le pedía permiso para ir a visitarlas durante el verano, aludiendo las inmensas ganas que albergaba de volver a disfrutar de la ciudad de Londres y sus maravillas, lo que era cierto, al menos en parte. Ellas no sabían nada de que pensaba quedarse allí más tiempo del que había dicho, y no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionarían cuando les contara todo lo demás. El chico echó una mirada al banco vacío a través del cristal y el coche arrancó.

La casita a la que se dirigían estaba lejos de allí, la típica casa normal en la típica calle normal; "el lugar ideal para que viva una bruja", decía siempre Sally cuando hablaba de ella. Estaba rodeada de ventanas por todas partes, que dejaban entrar ampliamente la luz del sol, y era también más espaciosa de lo que parecía, con cada uno de los muebles colocado en un lugar preciso. Álex y Helena subieron la escalera de caracol y corrieron hacia el pequeño dormitorio de invitados, que utilizaba cuando era él el que viajaba, y entonces se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo hacía realmente que no lo hacía. La habitación estaba tal y como la recordaba, íntegramente decorada para un niño, con juguetes en las estanterías de las paredes y dibujos de estrellas en las sábanas.

─Sé lo que estás pensando pero Sally no quiso cambiar nada. Quizás tenía que haber insistido más ─reflexionó Helena. Miró con recelo un coche de juguete que había en el suelo y lo apartó con el pie.

─¿Qué más da cómo sea la habitación? Lo importante es que estoy aquí.

─Tienes razón. Te echaba mucho de menos, me aburro tanto aquí sola sin hacer nada... ─admitió ella, sonriéndole abiertamente, y no tardó en echársele otra vez sobre los brazos.

Lo cierto era que ella no era una persona demasiado sociable, se sentía incómoda cuando estaba rodeada de gente y no tenía ningún pudor en reflejarlo en sus comentarios; como era lógico, la gente tendía a separarse de ella. Sabía que era uno de los poquísimos amigos que tenía, o quizás fuera el único. Por esa misma razón ocurrían la mayoría de las discusiones entre su madre y ella, aunque ninguna tan fuerte como cuando llegó la carta de Hogwarts. Sally le había contado muchísimas cosas sobre el colegio y ella siempre había mostrado mucho entusiasmo pero, sin embargo, todo cambió cuando se enteró de que tendría que estar "encerrada" tanto tiempo. Tras los gritos, la carta acabó ardiendo por obra de Helena, y su madre se vio obligada a informar a Dumbledore; finalmente, su amiga consiguió lo que quería, siempre y cuando recibiera clases y realizara todos los exámenes.

Después de un rato rememorando la última ocasión que habían estado juntos, su amiga le dijo que le traería algo de comida y lo dejó a solas para poder contemplar la habitación con tranquilidad. No había querido decírselo, pero le encantaba la habitación como se encontraba, así podía recordar tiempos más felices, antes de que conociera la verdad sobre sus padres y Voldemort invadiera su vida. Agarró el cochecito que Helena había apartado y se tumbó en la cama, y en el instante en que lo hizo, todas las preocupaciones y todas las preguntas que le asolaban exigiendo una respuesta dejaron de tener importancia, porque ya se encontraba con su segunda familia.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor:<strong> Ya estamos todos. **Reliquias23**


	4. La tormenta

"Esto sí que es una tormenta de verano", pensaba Harry, sentado sobre el crujiente suelo de madera del desván, observando la lluvia golpear el cristal de la ventanita, que amenazaba con hacerlo añicos. Su reloj de pulsera marcaba más de las cuatro de la mañana pero, por extraño que pudiera parecer, las ganas de dormir le habían abandonado hacía rato. La noche no había comenzado con buen pie pues, a pesar de que el dolor de la cicatriz ya había disminuido, el recuerdo de la pesadilla aún estaba muy fresco en su cabeza.

Comenzó como cualquier otra que había tenido ese verano: Inmerso en la penumbra de una de las salas más espeluznantes del Ministerio, Harry se vio obligado a revivir la batalla de junio, contemplando una vez más cómo Sirius caía a través del velo de la Muerte y se alejaba al mismo tiempo de la vida. Todos paraban entonces sus combates y lo miraban furiosos, gritándole que había sido culpa suya. Los reproches de Lupin y la risa amplificada de Bellatrix fueron los últimos sonidos que percibió antes de cerrar los ojos... y que la escena cambiase.

Se encontró al abrirlos en un lugar sin ventanas ni antorchas, que parecía estar bajo tierra. Podía vislumbrar a lo lejos una escalera que subía hasta una luz pero, al dirigirse hacia ella, sus piernas cambiaron de rumbo y fueron hacia el lado opuesto; sin embargo, esto no le preocupaba en exceso ya que, aunque no supiera el por qué, estaba seguro de que ahora sí iba en la dirección correcta. El silencio hubiera reinado de forma absoluta si no fuera por unos incesantes golpes que hacían retumbar las paredes de la habitación, en la que se distribuían diferentes artilugios que no conseguía apreciar del todo, pero que sus pies esquivaban sin ningún problema. Empezaba a preguntarse cuánto faltaría para recuperar el control de su cuerpo cuando se detuvo delante de una puerta entreabierta.

En la nueva sala, de oscuros techos y paredes de piedra, un grupo de sillones de oreja se colocaban de forma circular en torno a un pedestal, fabricado de algún material de apariencia similar a la plata. Pero Harry no se detuvo en fijarse demasiado en él pues en seguida advirtió que no estaba solo; frente a un enorme tapiz que cubría la pared del fondo, se paseaba la delgada figura de lord Voldemort, con su gigantesca serpiente Nagini deslizándose a sus pies. Con asombrosa rapidez, Harry logró esconderse tras el sillón más cercano y se esforzó por controlar su respiración mientras oía los susurrantes silbidos de Voldemort.

─Confío en ti, Nagini... me has demostrado infinidad de veces tu lealtad ciega y tus capacidades para llevar a cabo mis planes ─la serpiente se alzó y, silbando, posó su cabeza dulcemente sobre los hombros de Voldemort─. Desgraciadamente, la gran mayoría de los magos que dicen estar a mi servicio, aquellos que incluso piensan que cuentan con mi beneplácito, son solo unos ineptos que ni siquiera pueden cumplir con éxito la más sencilla de las órdenes ─Harry oyó de nuevo los silbidos de Nagini, pero esa vez logró también entender las siguientes palabras camufladas entre ellos: "_Mil gracias, amo, vuestra felicidad es mi único objetivo"─. _Tú sobresales entre todos ellos pero, aunque han sido muchas las veces en que he tenido en cuenta tus consejos, esta vez es diferente.

─_Pero no hay rastro alguno de ella. Pueden haberla ocultado en cualquier lugar y bajo cualquier tipo de protección mágica, que no podremos superar, me temo, sin disponer de cierta información básica. Quizás deberíamos ocuparnos de asuntos más urgentes, como el de la llave, mi Señor._

Los instantes de silencio que siguieron infundieron a Harry el valor necesario para atreverse a echar una rápida ojeada a través del sillón, pudiendo observar a Voldemort inclinado sobre el pedestal (con la luz blanquecina que este desprendía reflejándose en su pálido rostro y acariciando con empeño los elaborados relieves que lo adornaban).

─Una vez recuperado mi antiguo cuerpo, llegué a pensar que ya había conseguido lo más difícil y que, por tanto, sería muy sencillo volver al estado en el que me encontraba antes de mi caída. Pero me equivocaba, he de reconocerlo ─mientras Voldemort bajaba la voz, como si hablara consigo mismo, Harry, atraído por una fuerza superior a él, se pegaba aún más a la parte posterior del sillón, aguzando al máximo el oído─. Los errores se sucedían a mi alrededor uno tras otro, con lo que la profecía por la que llegué a obsesionarme durante meses se alejaba cada vez más... hasta que al final, cuando parecía que estaba a punto de conseguirla, Harry Potter volvió a entrometerse. Y ahora la profecía está rota y Potter, aún vive ─Harry casi podía sentir cómo la ira que intentaba ocultarse tras el calmado tono de Voldemort se introducía en su cuerpo y le ponía la carne de gallina─. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? Significa que me encuentro en la misma situación que cuando renací; significa que he perdido todo un año de mi valioso tiempo preparando un fantástico plan que, sin embargo, ha resultado ser del todo inútil.

La serpiente seguía arrastrándose por las losas, tan duras y frías como la voz de su dueño, acercándose más y más a él.

─He de reconocer que los ataques siempre resultan gratificantes pero tengo objetivos mejores que el de tener unos cuantos cadáveres de muggles tras de mí ─volvió a asomarse y vio cómo Voldemort seguía el recorrido de Nagini con los ojos, formándose una media sonrisa en su boca sin labios─. Yo soy el único que debe llegar más alto que ningún otro mago en la Historia y ella es importante para conseguirlo, además de que la información que guarda no debe llegar bajo ninguna circunstancia a oídos de Dumbledore. Y, en cuanto al otro asunto que tanto parece preocuparte, ya he ordenado a mis tropas que regresen a mi lado. Lo solucionaremos todo cuando se encuentre en Inglaterra. ¿Lo has comprendido, Nagini, o es que acaso dudas de mis capacidades mágicas para encontrarla?

─_Por supuesto que no, amo, os pido que me disculpéis si he dado a entender tal cosa. Os __agradezco del mismo modo que compartáis conmigo vuestra sabiduría al explicarme vuestros planes _─silbó Nagini mientras la oía enroscarse de nuevo sobre el cuerpo de Voldemort, cuya gélida risa inundó la sala al completo.

─Me conoces muy bien, mucho más que todos los demás seres que me rodean, quizás incluso demasiado. Si fueras cualquier mago o bruja te hubiera destruido hace mucho tiempo, pero eres tú, y me diviertes. Tienes suerte, pues todavía puedes contribuir a que mi nuevo plan...

Voldemort calló de repente y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Era un grito de dolor pero también de rabia, una rabia que le recorría todo el cuerpo y parecía quemarle por dentro. Harry se asomó una tercera vez: El Señor Tenebroso daba unas bruscas sacudidas (dejando caer el pesado cuerpo de su amada serpiente, que hizo retumbar el suelo) y su rostro, asimismo, reflejaba un miedo que no había visto en él desde la noche del cementerio, donde las sombras de sus antiguas víctimas surgieron para atacarle; alarmada, Nagini reptaba con velocidad hacia su amo, preguntando sin cesar qué le ocurría, pero él solo sacó su varita de entre su túnica y se apuntó con ella a la sien.

─¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE? ÉL NO PUEDE... NO PUEDE... ─no logró reprimir un nuevo grito y entonces el pánico invadió a Harry.

Le había descubierto, y debía de estar acercándose sigilosamente al sillón tras el que se ocultaba, con los ojos rojos brillando intensamente y preparado para acabar de una vez por todas con el más esquivo de sus enemigos. Estaba tan asustado que la vista se le nubló, y tampoco podía moverse, ni siquiera gritar. Voldemort le habría hechizado sin que se diera cuenta, se dijo; estaba perdido. Y en ese momento, empapado en sudor y con la ardiente cicatriz palpitándole en la frente, se despertó.

Podía estar seguro de que todo lo que había visto había sucedido en realidad y, al igual que en aquella ocasión, años atrás, en la que presenciara mientras dormía el asesinato de un anciano en una vieja mansión, se dedicó a rememorar cada insignificante detalle; sin embargo, y a pesar de darle muchas vueltas, no lograba adivinar qué le había sucedido a Voldemort, ni tampoco entender el motivo por el que esos sueños tan reales que parecían haberlo abandonado del todo, volvían ahora sin previo aviso. ¿Qué tenía de especial esa noche? Por otro lado, había algo que sí había quedado impregnado en su memoria de una forma especial, la última y fugaz imagen que había cruzado la mente de Voldemort antes de que Harry se despertara, la de una mujer de pelo negro cuya deslumbrante, aunque siniestra belleza le dejó perplejo. Estaba de pie, ajena a los gritos que se oían a lo lejos, y contemplaba con gesto serio cómo una casa enorme ardía por completo en mitad de la noche. No la había visto nunca pero, fuera quien fuera, lo sentía por ella si Voldemort estaba tan dispuesto a convertirla en una de sus nuevas víctimas.

Oyó rugir a su estómago a modo de alarma, así que se levantó para ir a buscar algo de comer. Rodeó el montón de objetos inservibles que tía Petunia y Dudley habían acumulado a lo largo de los años y, andando de puntillas para no despertar a nadie, bajó al pasillo. El desván nunca había sido una de sus partes favoritas de la casa, pero dado que ya nunca subían allí, ese verano se convirtió en el lugar ideal para pensar con tranquilidad.

Al pasar por delante de la puerta entreabierta de su dormitorio, sus ojos se desviaron sin poder evitarlo hacia el escritorio, donde el orden que había días atrás se había marchado y el caos reinaba ahora a sus anchas. El testamento de su padrino, doblado y desdoblado tantas veces que no parecía que alguna vez hubiera podido estar liso, se hallaba en el centro, rodeado de recortes pequeños de pergamino, trozos de plumas rotas y oscuras manchas de tinta. Harry había escrito decenas de borradores para unas cartas (algunas dirigidas a los duendes del banco Gringotts, otras al Ministerio de magia y unas cuantas más a Albus Dumbledore), en las que explicaba claramente que deseaba renunciar a todo lo que Sirius le había legado, pero siempre acababa por oír su voz que salía de aquella inofensiva hoja de papel y acababa parando, detenido por el remordimiento.

En la cocina solo encontró unos trozos minúsculos de fruta que nadie había querido y los restos de la cena que Dudley había dejado misteriosamente. Fastidiado con su suerte, cerró la puerta del frigorífico con más fuerza de la que debería y salió corriendo, dispuesto a meterse en la cama e intentar dormir unas cuantas horas, pero una luz que iluminó la ventana le hizo detenerse en mitad de la escalera. Volvió sobre sus pasos y abrió la puerta para echar un vistazo fuera; el rayo debía haber sido muy cerca.

El viento de la tormenta le dio la bienvenida y, descalzo como iba, sintió que el agua lo calaba por completo. Esa noche Privet Drive no lucía el esplendoroso aspecto que los vecinos de las calles colindantes admiraban y envidiaban, con las alcantarillas a punto de desbordarse y los frágiles arbolillos de los jardines siendo zarandeados con brusquedad por el viento. Pero no había señal de ningún rayo y tampoco había oído sonido alguno. Estaba ya poniendo un pie dentro para coger su varita, asustado, cuando la misma luz que había brillado en la ventana surgió de entre los tejados de enfrente. La manera tan ágil de desplazarse y la forma en que el agua caía sobre él, haciendo brillar cada una de sus plumas, lo dejó boquiabierto. Fawkes se posó con elegancia sobre su brazo y lo saludó con un par de notas musicales.

Se forzó a desviar la mirada de aquel espectáculo luminoso y buscó por todas partes a su propietario, pero allí no había nadie más─ ¿Dónde está Dumbledore? ─le preguntó, aunque Fawkes no le hacía ningún caso. Tenía la mirada fija al final de la calle y, acto seguido, saltó de su brazo y echó a volar, desapareciendo entre las oscuras nubes.

Decidió que no iba a volver cuando le empezaron a castañear los dientes y, tras vestirse deprisa con lo primero que encontró en su armario, salió corriendo de la casa. Llevaba su varita fuertemente aferrada en la mano derecha mientras, sujetando como podía el mango de un paragüas con la otra, intentaba distinguir una nueva luz en el cielo. No sabía realmente cuánto tendría que recorrer hasta dar con Fawkes pero su breve visita solo podía significar que su dueño estaba rondando por allí, y que iba a llevárselo con él.

Varias veces estuvo a punto de caerse y darse de bruces contra la acera empapada hasta que finalmente, encontrándose dos calles más allá de Privet Drive, se detuvo para estudiar la situación. Estaba completamente empapado, el paragüas se le había roto por el camino y el viento le propinaba fuertes latigazos en el pecho. Quizás la emoción del encuentro le hubiera nublado la mente y, aunque así le hubiera parecido en el momento, en realidad el fénix hubiera tomado otra dirección; continuaría hasta la siguiente calle y si no lo encontraba, volvería, se prometió. Así pues, con paso decidido y el pelo goteando, entró en la calle Magnolia. Se limpió las gafas con la manga del jersey y entornó los ojos para distinguir mejor: Justo delante de él estaba el lugar donde había visto por primera vez a Sirius transformado en perro, hacía ya dos largos años, tras convertir accidentalmente a la hermana de su tío en globo. Dio un respingo al ver que algo o alguien se había movido al otro lado de una casa cercana; tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que había sido Fawkes volando a gran velocidad hacia el otro lado de la calle. ¡Los había encontrado!

Corrió todo lo que pudo y, derrapando al final, se encontró con una larga melena rubia que era mecida por el viento.

─¿Fleur? ─consiguió decir antes de que lo cogiera del brazo y lo obligara a colocarse junto a ella, debajo de un techo que los protegía del agua.

Pero en los ojos de aquella chica no había nada del azul vivo que tenían los de la campeona de Beauxbatons, sino que eran negros y brillantes, y lo miraban con una mezcla de asombro y enfado.

─¿De verdad eres tan simple, Harry Potter, que tan solo una bonita cabellera rubia es capaz de confundirte? ─le dijo Tonks, dándole un juguetón empujón en el hombro mientras se alisaba teatralmente el pelo─. O a lo mejor es que necesitas urgentemente un poco de poción de memoria. Mi padre la toma a veces y le va bastante bien...

─Lo siento Tonks, tu pelo y... bueno, llueve ─se excusó quitándose las empapadas gafas y mostrándoselas a la bruja.

─Esto es solo un disfraz, querido Harry, aunque bueno, tienes razón en lo de tu mala visibilidad, así que creo que puedo hacer la vista gorda por esta vez ─le dedicó la más encantadora de sus sonrisas y por fin pudo distinguir en ella a la auror que normalmente prefería llevar el pelo de color rosa─. Cuéntame, ¿qué tal?

Abrió la boca sin acabar de articular palabra. ¿Qué se le dice a alguien que no esperabas ver en un lugar del que estás deseando escapar? La respuesta parecería sencilla pero, a pesar de que la sorpresa por la aparición de Tonks aún le duraba, por suerte ella tomó la iniciativa.

─Por si tenías alguna duda ─dijo entre risas─, he venido a sacarte de este maravilloso y horrible sitio, aunque no he venido sola, claro. Ya he mandado a Fawkes a buscar a los demás. ¿Alguna vez te has parado a pensar en lo inteligente que es? Me cuesta creer que un ave pueda serlo tanto, aunque claro, no es un ave como otro cualquier, sino un fénix ni más ni menos ─Harry, con el frío calándole los huesos, intentaba prestar atención a sus palabras mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo. Su interés creció notablemente, sin embargo, al oír las palabras que pronunció Tonks a continuación─: Oh, fíjate, ahí vienen.

Le señaló algo a su espalda y él se giró tan bruscamente que sintió un dolor en el cuello. Al final de la calle, el fénix emergió batiendo las alas como si quisiera hacer desaparecer las sombras que lo rodeaban; detrás, dos hombres lo acompañaban a la carrera. El que iba primero era muy alto y de hombros anchos. Llevaba el pelo rizado atado en una coleta y una túnica oscura que se confundía con la noche, y que además le recordó al abrigo de piel de topo que solía acompañar siempre a Hagrid, pues de él también colgaban numerosos bolsillos de todos los tamaños. Conforme se acercaban, Harry pudo apreciar que era más joven que su compañero, un mago menudo y de pelo rubio, con unas gafas cuadradas que le agrandaban los ojos.

El grupo se detuvo delante de Harry y Tonks, y entonces pudo apreciar el humeante agujero que destacaba en los bajos de la túnica del hombre rubio, del que emanaba un filo hilo de sangre. El otro sacó una botellita de uno de sus bolsillos, repleta de un líquido de color naranja, y se la entregó a su compañero. Él la aceptó torciendo el gesto.

─¿Qué te ha pasado, Leo? ─preguntó angustiosa Tonks, corriendo hacia él, quien hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia al hecho de que la sangre comenzaba a bajar rápidamente por su pierna─ Pero te han herido...

─No es nada ─repuso, destapando la botellita. Derramó parte del líquido sobre la herida y, al cabo de un momento, esta se cerró limpiamente─, solo que me distraje cuando llegó Fawkes y uno de esos condenados... lo aprovechó. Era un tipo duro, pero tranquila, en el fondo no debía ser un gran mago si solo me ha hecho esto ─añadió, y Tonks frunció los labios descaradamente.

─Solamente eran dos y estoy seguro de que el otro no superaba los diecinueve años. Seguramente estaba controlado por la maldición _Imperius_ ─comentó el mago de la túnica de los bolsillos.

Harry apartó la mirada un momento de aquel trío que había llegado para sacarlo de allí y se dio cuenta de que Fawkes lo observaba curioso con sus ojos negros y, como para darle ánimos, se colocó a su lado. Irradiaba un gran calor. Le sonrió y se volvió hacia los recién llegados.

─Bueno, ¿cuándo nos vamos?

Los dos hombres se fijaron en él por primera vez y, como hacía todo el mundo, sus ojos se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia su cicatriz. Néstor Bennett se adelantó y se presentó con una sonrisa pero el otro, dando un respingo, se apresuró en atraparlo en un apretón de manos, quizás, demasiado efusivo.

─¡Harry Potter! ─repitió varias veces, emocionado (tanto que a Harry no le habría sorprendido lo más mínimo que le pidiera un autógrafo allí mismo)─ Soy Leonard Simmons, encantado de conocerte. ¿Sabes? Yo conocí a tus padres... Caray, todo lo que cuentan de ti es cierto, eres igualito que James...

─Y de su madre tiene los ojos verdes, se lo dicen mucho, pero deja a Harry. Lo vas a matar... ─dijo Tonks, quien en parte tenía razón; Leonard zarandeaba al muchacho con tanto ímpetu que éste estaba perdiendo el equilibrio. Finalmente lo soltó y se metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

─Parece que hay cambio de planes ─oyó que Néstor le decía a Tonks. Harry lo miró extrañado─. La verdad es que teníamos pensado presentarnos en tu casa por la mañana para que pudiéramos hablar con tus tíos pero tu encuentro con Fawkes tendrá que acelerar un poco las cosas. Lo mejor será que nos movamos, aquí no estamos seguros.

La mano de Tonks se cerró en seguida en torno al brazo de Harry y lo devolvió de un tirón a la calle Magnolia. Después de susurrarle un rápido "Sígueme", se colocó delante de él, mientras los dos hombres les acompañaban unos pasos por detrás y Fawkes cerraba la comitiva volviendo a desprender aquella luz especial cada vez que las gotas que los bombardeaban, tocaban su cuerpo. Caminaron calle abajo un par de minutos, en los que Harry no se atrevió a abrir la boca y miraba a un lado y al otro sin parar; habían conseguido meterle de nuevo el miedo en el cuerpo. Solo se oían el ronroneo lejano de algún gato asustado y el murmullo de la lluvia. Todo estaba bien, pero como Harry sabía perfectamente, la tranquilidad no dura para siempre.

El grupo de encapuchados los rodeó en cuanto pisaron la nueva calle y, antes de que Harry se hubiera dado cuenta siquiera de su llegada, el agudo chillido que surgió del fénix consiguió helar la sangre de todos los presentes. Un segundo más tarde, el muchacho notó que los rayos de fuego que surgían de todas partes le rozaban los brazos y las piernas pero, por suerte para él, Néstor fue más rápido y, con un giro de muñeca, lo encerró en una cúpula líquida que los absorbió. La fuerza del impacto, sin embargo, empujó a Harry contra el suelo, haciendo que la varita que estaba intentado sacar del bolsillo se le escapara de las manos.

─¡Tonks! ¡Llévatelo de aquí ya! ─chilló Leonard, entre el haz de luces. Acababa de librarse de un mortífago especialmente grande pero otro de ellos lo había reemplazado en seguida.

Harry estaba recuperando su varita y ella, como atravesada por una corriente eléctrica, lo agarró del cuello del jersey y lo obligó a agacharse. Escupió el agua que le entraba en la boca justo en el momento en que una farola cercana estallaba y los trozos de cristal les caían encima. Unos nuevos destellos, esa vez de un verde intenso, iluminaron sus espaldas mientras los dos se alejaban sin descanso; Harry giró la cabeza, temeroso de que alguna de las maldiciones hubiera acertado en su objetivo pero Néstor, que peleaba incansablemente, y Leonard, que movía su varita tan rápido que conseguía a verla del todo, estaban intactos. Fawkes, por su parte, dejaba caer su afilado pico sobre todo aquel mortífago que continuara en pie. No obstante, aquel que parecía el más fuerte de todos, un grandullón al que se le había caído la capucha revelando una mata de pelo pelirrojo, había conseguido separarse del grupo y les estaba dando alcance cuando faltaba ya poco para llegar a Privet Drive.

─¡No escaparás de mí, dulce criaturita! ¡¿Para qué retrasar lo inevitable si los dos sabemos que vas a acabar como el cabrón de tu primo? ─gritó a pleno pulmón el mortífago.

Eso fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Con la imagen del solitario trozo de pergamino sobre su escritorio dándole un último latigazo en la mente, Harry levantó bruscamente su varita y apuntó por encima del hombro, sin ninguna intención de fallar. Sin embargo, su intento se vio frustrado por Tonks, que le apretó la mano con fuerza y hacía movimientos negativos con la cabeza.

─¡Nuevo cambio de planes! ¡Vamos a casa de Arabella, Harry! ─exclamó Tonks, colorada y con un tono más agudo de lo normal, desviándose para esquivar un nuevo hechizo del pelirrojo.

A pesar de toda la confusión, Harry consiguió dirigir a Tonks hasta la maltrecha y pequeña casita que se levantaba en la esquina más cercana. No pudo ver con claridad qué era lo que se sacaba de la túnica y lanzaba al aire mientras cruzaban a toda prisa el jardín delantero, pues se lanzó directamente a tocar el timbre. En esa ocasión, con el enemigo cada vez más cerca, Tonks no pudo evitar que Harry asumiera la delantera y lo atacara directamente; no obstante, al igual que en su sueño, al mover la boca no oyó ningún sonido salir de su garganta. El pobre maleficio que consiguió realizar fue desviado por el mortífago sin ningún problema, pero eso ya no era lo que más le preocupaba, pues tampoco oía el ruido de la lluvia o el eco de la lucha. Parecía haberse quedado sordo de repente, sin motivo. Agarrándose la garganta, ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Leonard se apareció a su lado ni cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió y le obligaron a meterse dentro. La señora Figg, vestida con una larga bata de cuadros y una redecilla atada en el pelo repleto de canas, parecía sufrir el mismo problema que Harry a juzgar por la forma en que también se agarraba la garganta.

Incapaz de hablar, por tanto, los dejó pasar al salón maldiciendo con exagerados signos y Harry, junto a Tonks, saltó cada gato que encontraba para asomarse por la ventana y presenciar el silencioso combate entre Leonard y el brujo pelirrojo. De la varita de este salían, sin piedad, letales rayos verdes cada vez que la movía y Leonard, a pesar del gesto de concentración que cruzaba su rostro, no parecía que pudiera resistir mucho más. Angustiado por la escena, Harry dejó de prestar atención al extraño asunto del sonido y, mediante signos, le pidió a Tonks que saliera a ayudarle pero ella se limitó a negar seriamente con la cabeza y a señalarle con el dedo. "Me quedo contigo, esas son las órdenes", pudo interpretar con facilidad.

Vieron aparecer dos nuevas figuras: Néstor y su contrincante, que también iba descubierto (Harry lo reconoció en seguida pues lo había perseguido durante la intrusión en el Departamento de Misterios. Se trataba de Dolohov, quien cumplía condena en Azkaban hasta que Voldemort la tomó finalmente por la fuerza), se acercaban a ellos conforme sus movimientos se volvían más agresivos. Después de que Néstor tuviera que hacer aparecer un escudo líquido para protegerse de unas nuevas llamas, sucedió algo muy extraño. Dolohov, riéndose como un loco, se apareció delante del mago pelirrojo y, mientras se dedicaba a repeler los hechizos que Néstor y Leonard les enviaban, este hizo una floritura en el aire y apuntó al suelo empapado; Harry se aferraba al marco de la ventana, observando atónito cómo todo el agua de los alrededores estaba siendo atraída por la varita del mago robusto, como si alguien hubiera quitado un tapón gigante en el sitio exacto en el que se encontraba. Tanto Néstor como Leonard parecían sumamente nerviosos ante ello y no paraban de lanzar toda clase de hechizos que, sin embargo, Dolohov siempre conseguía detener antes de alcanzaran a su compañero. Su risa muda continuaba a medida que crecía la ola que se estaba creando a su espalda, pero no era una ola normal, no podía serlo; el chico juraría haber visto un par de relucientes ojos en ella y creía que si pudiera oír con normalidad, habría oído que emitía el rugido propio de algún feroz animal.

En el momento en que el monstruo giró sobre sí mismo, empezando a convertirse en un torbellino inmenso, casi listo para atacar, la señora Figg obligó a Harry a retroceder para dejar espacio libre a Tonks. Ella extendió su varita y la sacudió una sola vez con decisión. El sofá color amarillo chillón que presidía la habitación y al que la señora Figg tenía tanto cariño pegó de repente un bote y salió despedido hacia la calle, hacia el monstruo de agua, dejando trozos de cristales y un hueco considerable tras de sí. Vio a Tonks hacer gestos de triunfo a su lado ya que, ante lo que se les venía encima, los mortífagos habían tenido que lanzarse hacia otro lado, dejando que su gran obra se deshaciera y volviera a su estado natural. Finalmente, lo que los hechizos no habían podido conseguir, lo había hecho aquel anticuado sofá, dentro del que seguramente se escondían infinidad de trozos de comida para gatos y montones de bolas de pelo.

Fue sonriente hacia la chica, celebrando demasiado pronto la victoria, pues, aunque Néstor y Leonard intentaron avisarlos desde fuera de que Dolohov se había levantado y estaba apuntándolos con su varita, el pelirrojo les lanzó otro hechizo en ese mismo instante y sus gritos nunca llegaron a oídos de Harry. El chorro de luz verde entró por el agujero de la pared y fue directamente, como magnetizada, hacia él; no pudo cerrar los ojos, solo tuvo tiempo de contener la respiración antes de que la luz se transformara en polvo en cuanto entró en contacto con su pecho.

─¡Qué gran idea, Tonks, nos has salvado! ─la voz de Leonard mientras este se agachaba para entrar por el hueco donde antes se encontraba la ventana, fue lo primero que todos pudieron escuchar después de largos minutos de silencio absoluto; no obstante, comenzaron a oírse también los fuertes lamentos de la señora Figg sobre su pobre sofá, agarrando a la vez a todos sus gatos para que no salieran fuera─ No te preocupes, te lo arreglamos en un momento, Bella. Qué descanso volver a escucharlo todo, ¿no os parece?

─Creía que era por culpa de los mortífagos... ─dijo Harry, con la boca muy seca, observando a Néstor arreglar la ventana mientras el sofá se posaba de nuevo en su lugar.

─No, no se trata en absoluto de magia oscura, tan solo de este aparatito ─abrió la palma de la mano y le mostró risueño qué era lo que Tonks había tirado hacia arriba antes de entrar en la casa. Era un medallón amarillento, de aspecto bastante antiguo, decorado simplemente en el centro con el dibujo de una llama; parecía tan real que Harry tuvo la impresión de que, si la tocaba, llegaría a quemarle─. Hice varios como este hace tiempo. Además de ser un bonito medallón para llevar al cuello, principalmente puede ser muy útil si no quieres que nadie use la magia para localizarte, aunque me temo que este en particular tiene un par de fallos que tengo que arreglar. Sí que absorbe el hechizo de Rastreo que utiliza el Ministerio para detectar la magia de los menores de edad pero también absorbe todos los sonidos ─Leonard lo hizo rodar entre sus dedos y, guiñándole un ojo, añadió─: Pero, bueno, al menos nos ha servido para que no tengamos más dificultades.

─Podríais al menos haberme avisado de que ibais a traer uno de esos chismes, ¡y que teníais pensado destrozar el salón de mi casa! ─gritó la señora Figg. Ya había soltado a todos sus gatos y estos caminaban en torno a ella, reclamando su atención.

─Lo sentimos, señora Figg, pero teníamos que evitar que Harry hiciera magia para que no ocurriera lo del verano pasado ─repuso Tonks, y la anciana asintió tras una pausa con una sacudida, al comprobar que Néstor había dejado la habitación en perfecto estado─. Usted sabrá perfectamente lo que...

─¿Alguien puede decirme por qué no estoy muerto? ─interrumpió Harry en voz alta, aunque en realidad se trataba de un único pensamiento. No supo con seguridad lo estúpida que le parecía la pregunta hasta que se escuchó a sí mismo pronunciarla, con una voz que no parecía la suya.

Los tres intercambiaron rápidas miradas y, notando cierto nerviosismo, le dijeron que hablarían de ello cuando se marcharan de allí; él, aunque ávido de respuestas, se obligó a desistir. Se despidieron de la señora Figg prometiéndole que recordarían avisarla la próxima vez que se produjera un ataque sorpresa y marcharon nuevamente, esa vez flanqueados por Fawkes desde al aire, hacia el número cuatro. No notó el frío que tenía hasta que, abriendo la puerta con una vieja llave que su tío creía haber perdido hacía mucho tiempo, se sentó al principio de la escalera a recuperar el aliento. Iba a decirles que sus tíos estaban dormidos y que no hicieran demasiado ruido, pero se detuvo en seco al ver que Néstor rebuscaba en el bolsillo más grande de su túnica.

Sacó una esfera de metal que tenía unos extraños símbolos, que Harry atribuyó al lenguaje rúnico, grabados en una especie de cinturón, también de metal, que la rodeaba. Néstor tocó el cinturón con la punta de su varita y este comenzó a dar vueltas lentamente alrededor de la esfera, haciendo parpadear los pequeños símbolos, como codificando algún mensaje encriptado. Pasó un largo rato antes de que el cinturón se detuviese, dejando solo tres símbolos encendidos. Todos debían de entender lo que eso significaba pues parecían muy satisfechos.

─Es una de las esferas de aviso ─le explicó en voz baja, volviendo a guardarla─. Cuando su color es dorado significa que el dueño de la otra esfera ha aceptado el viaje, pero cuando brilla con una luz plateada es que la otra persona lo ha cancelado. Las esferas son un invento de Dumbledore ─Harry ya lo sabía, desde luego. Recordaba muy bien haberla destrozado junto con otros instrumentos, en un ataque de furia, durante su última visita al despacho del director el curso anterior─. Esta y su gemela son las dos únicas que ha fabricado y nos las ha prestado especialmente para esta noche.

─¿Viaje? ─repitió Harry extrañado.

Leonard echó a andar hacia la cocina, riéndose entre dientes y se sentó en una de las sillas repetidamente tapizadas por su tía que rodeaban la mesa.

─No puedes culpar al chico de ser obstinado, Néstor... la curiosidad la ha sacado de su padre, eso desde luego ─se echó a reír de nuevo, aunque la verdad es que parecía cansado─. No creo que tarden mucho en contestar así que subid vosotros con Harry para que recoja sus cosas y, oídme, todavía tengo aquí el medallón porque no tengo ninguna intención de volver a quedarme sordo, así que a ninguno se le ocurra tocar su... ─el hombre se interrumpió y se levantó de un enérgico salto. Parecía que acababa de descubrir el lavavajillas pues se inclinó sobre él, lo abrió y estuvo observándolo con suma atención─ Un auténtico "lavapillas" muggle.

Logró resistir la tentación de soltar una carcajada ante eso de "lavapillas" al ver lo entusiasmado que estaba Leonard y, sigilosamente, condujo a Néstor y Tonks a su cuarto, quienes, por el contrario, no ocultaban lo más mínimo sus sonrisas. Harry recogió deprisa el escritorio, tirando todos los borradores a la papelera y apresurándose a meter el colgante con la foto que colgaba del perchero en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Néstor se ocupaba, a su vez, de meter su ropa en el baúl del colegio, y Tonks doblaba unos calcetines en su cama; había abierto el último cajón de su mesilla (justo debajo del que utilizaba para guardar su ropa interior) y, rojo como un tomate, fue hacia ella y le arrebató el calcetín de las manos. Cerró el cajón de una patada y le dijo forzando una sonrisa que él se ocuparía de ello. Acabó de repasar los últimos resquicios de la habitación, pero antes de que pudiera decirles que ya podían irse, se encendió una luz en el pasillo.

─¿Mamá? ─preguntó Dudley, sin apenas disimular un enorme bostezo.

Harry y Néstor se miraron mutuamente y los dos corrieron a la vez a esconderse tras el armario; esperaba que Tonks se colocara a su lado, pero la chica se había quedado a la vista y, sorprendentemente, fue la que respondió:

─¿Sí, querido? ─dijo, adoptando un tono agudo que casi hacía daño a los oídos. El muchacho la miró y, de no ser porque Néstor le tiró de la manga como advertencia, hubiera ahogado un grito que los hubiera descubierto. Y es que el largo pelo de Tonks se había acortado, adoptando también un rubio más oscuro, su cuello y su nariz se habían alargado y estaba mucho más delgada. De repente, una nueva versión de tía Petunia intentaba nerviosa no mirarle demasiado.

─¿Qué haces en el cuarto de Harry? ¿Y qué llevas puesto? ─Dudley, una vez que Tonks se acercó más a él, observaba con los ojos entrecerrados la túnica de auror que llevaba puesta.

─Es el pijama, ¿qué va a ser? Y ahora, olvídate de tu primo y vamos a dormir, que aún es muy temprano ─le decía en susurros, arrastrándolo hacia su dormitorio. Pudieron oír claramente cómo su pobre primo, dormido como estaba, no paraba de exigirle que no tardara mucho en prepararle el desayuno, a lo que Tonks respondía─: Como no te duermas ahora mismo, no pienso hacerte otra cosa que ensaladas.

─Eres genial, Tonks, aunque tía Petunia lleva ahora el pelo menos rizado. Suerte que Dudley suele prestar más atención a la comida que al aspecto de su madre ─comentó riéndose Harry una vez volvieron a estar en la cocina, mientras ella se jactaba de su interpretación.

─Solo la he visto una vez y fue hace meses, tampoco puedo hacer milagros ─se excusaba ella y, tras parpadear, su pelo adquirió su rosa chicle tan característico.

En el momento en que, por sugerencia de Harry, colocaban una nota para sus tíos en la puerta del frigorífico sujetándola mediante imanes ("Ahí seguro que la verán"), la oscura cocina se impregnó de una luz tan brillante que, incluso surgiendo del bolsillo de Néstor, los cegaba por completo. El chico pudo vislumbrar abriendo un poco los ojos a este sacando la esfera de aviso, que emitía unos agudos pitidos que se iban repitiendo. Todos los demás tenían una mano cerrada alrededor del cinturón y le apremiaron por encima del ruido para que los imitara. Harry lo agarró también justo antes de que expulsara un último y largo silbido. La luz dorada se iba haciendo más potente... sus hombros entrechocaron con los de Tonks, ya casi ni podía ver la cocina... sintió que sus pies se levantaban del suelo de mármol y un escalofrío le recorrió de la cabeza a los pies... hasta que todos desaparecieron engullidos por la luz.

El viaje duró un par de segundos y, cuando pudieron volver a tocar suelo, este no era más que tierra mojada. La esfera ya se había apagado pero sus ojos aún no podían ver con claridad; Harry la soltó sin darse cuenta y cayó hacia atrás, llenándose la cara de barro y golpeándose la espalda con la jaula de Hedwig. Soltó un gemido de dolor y lanzó la jaula lo más lejos que pudo. Lo ayudaron a levantarse unos brazos inmediatamente después y oyó entonces los pasos amortiguados por la lluvia de alguien que se acercaba. Ese alguien, con una mata de pelo castaño y voz calmada que le preguntaba si se había hecho daño, le echó una manta por encima. El corazón le dio un vuelco al reconocerlo.

─Puede aguantar una simple caída... el chico aún es jóven ─oyó que decía Leonard a su espalda.

─Así es, pero no creo que alejarnos cuanto antes de la lluvia os haga ningún mal, y lo mismo digo de un buen desayuno... ─repuso Lupin, agarrando a Harry para ayudarlo a caminar.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía el estómago revuelto, pero solo pensar en una comida caliente le hizo sentirse mejor. Cruzaron el umbral de una puerta y Lupin lo sentó en una silla, mientras él iba recuperando poco a poco la vista, ya incluso podía distinguir los detalles de la habitación en la que se encontraba, una acogedora y bonita cocina con suelos de madera, en los que los nuevos invitados estaban derramando toda el agua que acumulaban encima. Sin tener que preocuparse por ningún hechizo, cada uno se aplicó sobre sí mismo el encantamiento para secar y Lupin, para no ser menos, lo levantó e hizo lo propio, además de aprovechar para quitarle todo el barro de la cara y el pelo.

Algunos platos repletos de tostadas con mermelada y salchichas que habían estado levitando bajo el techo de la cocina todo ese tiempo, esperando ser devorados, se depositaron sobre la mesa, junto a una segunda esfera, idéntica a la que Néstor todavía sostenía en la mano. Harry murmuró un "Gracias" y se preguntó, cogiendo una de las tostadas, si esa misma cocina habría sido invadida por la luz hacía tan solo unos minutos.

─Podríais haberle secado la ropa, estaba empapado ─comentó Lupin a medida que iba moviendo su varita alrededor de la cabeza de Harry.

─Teníamos otras cosas de la que ocuparnos, Remus, como por ejemplo los mortífagos que hacían la ronda esta noche. Discúlpame pero que te lo cuenten ellos, yo debo irme ─farfulló Leonard ante la mirada de alarma que Lupin le dedicaba. Se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa y le dio un último apretón de manos a Harry─. Le prometí a Wendy que la avisaría en cuanto volviese y podrá dormir tranquila si llego ahora. Ya nos veremos, seguro Harry, encantado de haberte protegido esta noche.

Dicho esto, se cubrió más con su túnica y salió de la cocina dando grandes zancadas, siendo observado por Harry quien, por primera vez desde que apareciera allí se daba cuenta de que no sabía realmente dónde se encontraba. Se lo preguntó a Lupin y la respuesta le hizo levantarse inmediatamente de un salto: "En el valle de Godric, claro".

─Tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para ver el pueblo, Harry, pero esta noche no podrá ser ─le dijo, agarrando él también una tostada y comiéndose la mitad de un bocado─. No os esperaba hasta el mediodía y me he pegado un susto de muerte cuando la esfera ha empezado a vibrar, así que creo que me merezco como recompensa que me contéis todo lo que ha pasado. Iré a buscar algunas cervezas de mantequilla...

Néstor y Tonks tomaron de forma brillante la voz cantante como narradores del relato, a la vez que Harry, que de vez en cuando introducía algunos comentarios, bebía a morro de su botella y miraba distraído la oscuridad por la que Leonard se había marchado, sin darse cuenta de que Lupin lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo. El muchacho estaba imaginándose el aspecto que tendría el lugar en el que había vivido con sus padres hasta el día de su muerte y se dio cuenta entonces de que no sabía realmente mucho más. Era curioso pues, a medida que iba creciendo, hubiera sido normal que el interés por ese pueblo creciera dentro de él, pero el siempre presente deseo de venganza de Voldemort parecía haber ocupado su lugar de preferencia. Y ahora, sin proponérselo y escapando nuevamente de sus seguidores, lo habían llevado hasta allí. Era posible, se dijo, que incluso las tumbas de sus padres se encontraran allí. Un calor le subió por la nuca (estaba seguro de que la cerveza de mantequilla nada tenía que ver) y, entre todos esos pensamientos, la conversación se dirigió hacia unos temas que le interesaban.

─¿Y Fawkes? ─Lupin se había levantado y paseaba ahora alrededor de la mesa.

─Tuvimos que dejarlo marchar antes de darte el aviso... Dumbledore lo esperaba ─musitó Néstor, dándole también un sorbo a la cerveza─. Remus... ese hombre, el pelirrojo... ¿es el que...?

─Nick Thompson, sin duda, es un especialista en ese hechizo que controla el agua ─la voz de Lupin se tiñó de un tono sombrío que le añadió un par de años más de una sola tajada─, no tenéis ni idea de lo devastador que puede llegar a ser. Seguramente os habréis enterado por el periódico lo que pasó en Nottingham hace unas semanas, y la verdad es que faltó poco para que no lo contara... ─se detuvo unos momentos, como embelesado y Harry llegó a pensar que se había quedado dormido. Néstor y Tonks intercambiaron miradas incómodas─ Y después, ¿qué pasó?

─Tonks les echó encima el sofá de la señora Figg ─comentó Harry de pasada, provocando que Lupin lo mirara a él y a ella entre incrédulo y divertido─, y Remus, pasó algo muy raro también. Dolohov iba a matarme y ya había lanzado el hechizo. Venía hacia mí pero el Avada Kedavra falló... Cuando iba a tocarme, simplemente se fue y no tenía nada para defenderme.

Para su sorpresa, Lupin se echó a reír─ Claro que tenías algo que te defendía, Harry, siempre lo tienes, y estoy seguro de que sabes lo que es. ¿O me vas a decir que Dumbledore nunca te ha hablado de la protección que Lily te entregó al morir por ti? Ni Voldemort ni ninguno de sus seguidores puede hacerte daño mientras estés cerca de tu tía. Espero que lo que ha pasado te ayude a entender lo sumamente importante que es que sigas volviendo a Privet Drive en verano.

Dumbledore sí que se lo había explicado de forma muy clara la última vez que pisara su despacho pero, hasta esa noche, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar de un modo tan directo la calidad de esa protección. "_**Quizá te acogiera a regañadientes, con rabia, de mala gana, contra su voluntad, pero de todos modos te acogió, y al hacerlo selló el encantamiento que yo te había hecho**__". _Lupin tenía razón: Ahora sí entendía.

─Puede decirse que tienes suerte de que Dolohov llevara tatuada la Marca Tenebrosa ─le dijo Tonks y, guiñándole un ojo, cambió de aspecto hasta tenerlo de nuevo largo y de un rubio muy claro─. Aunque quizás hubieras preferido que esa tal Fleur fuera a recogerte, ¡propongo un brindis por estar vivos! ¡Y por Harry Potter!

─¡Lo secundo! ─exclamó Néstor, riéndose a carcajadas.

─Debo ser el único que ha podido decir eso de la Marca alguna vez...

─Tú eres el único en muchas cosas ─le dijo Lupin, colocándole una mano en el hombro.

Harry también se echó a reír ante su propia estupidez. ¿Acaso había creído que el poder del que hablaba la profecía y que lo ayudaría a vencer a Voldemort se había materializado por fin? Era ridículo, esas cosas no pasan en la vida real. Levantó su botella y se unió al brindis al mismo tiempo que Lupin. Solo recordaría dos cosas más de la noche de la tormenta: Que la cerveza y el cansancio hicieron su trabajo y se quedó dormido en cuanto se metió en la cama y que, entremezclándose imágenes de mujeres de pelo negro y mirada desafiante, soñó con su madre.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor: <strong>La frase escrita en cursiva y negrita pertenece a Harry Potter y la Orden del fénix, palabras de Albus Dumbledore. Intenso de leer, intenso de escribir. **Reliquias23.**


End file.
